


Mi reflejo.

by CollinsShepard



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Brujas, Brujos, Copia, Doble., Doppelganger, Emisario, Hechicero, Hombres lobos, M/M, Magia, Maldición, Oscuridad, Poder, Salem, Venganza, banshee - Freeform, hechizo, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollinsShepard/pseuds/CollinsShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« El que ve a su doble es que va a morir. »<br/>Stuart Towmbly llegó a Beacon Hills con un sólo propósito: aniquilar a Stiles Stilisnki. Stuart es el dopplegänger, o mejor conocido cómo «doble malvado,» de Stiles, y poderoso emisario condenado a una maldición antigua: sí no extermina a su doble, nunca alcanzará su potencial máximo. Para poder contraatacar, Stiles descubre que su madre, Claudia, era descendiente directa de un grupo peculiar de personas: Las brujas de Salem. Por consecuencia, él heredó todas las habilidades de sus ancestros, y deberá desarrollarlos por completo para desterrar a Stuart, por siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:  
—Por favor.-Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de Tyler, suplicando. Por un momento titubeó, había sido emisario de la manada de Tyler desde hace años ¿Estaría dispuesto a matarlo? Por supuesto que sí. Con un movimiento rápido, Stuart clavó el enorme tubo de metal justo en su corazón. Hizo un pequeño ruido, y se quedó inmóvil.  
Stuart sacó su arma del cadáver de Tyler. Todo el callejón estaba repleto de cadáveres. A pesar de que las calles de Nueva York eran muy transitadas, ésta noche en particular no había nadie alrededor.  
Había sido muy fácil atraer a su manada aquí, llamó a Meredith hace unas horas alegando que había encontrado a un par de omegas deambulando en el callejón y que querían unirse a ellos. Cuando ella, Tyler, Lila, Annie y Kyle llegaron, uso un poco de Wolf Bane y terminó con ellos, uno por uno. Cómo alfa, matar a Tyler debía ser un reto más difícil, sin embargo, no lo fue.  
Sus lentes estaban manchados de sangre. Arrojó el tubo impregnado de Wolfbane y, ahora, sangre a un lado. Se puso de cuclillas, esperando. El cuerpo de Annie estaba sobre el de Lila, la cabeza de Meredith muy cerca de Tyler, mientras que el cuerpo de Annie se había desintegrado gracias a un truco que Stuart había aprendido hace unos meses y no dudó en usarlo con ella. Había sido bueno ser emisario de esa manada, pero ya no los necesitaba.  
Una ola de fuerza se coló en su cuerpo, su alma. Cada centímetro se sentía renovado. Sin duda había funcionado. Pronto acabaría con la maldición.  
—Pensé que tardaría más tiempo.  
Stuart volteó, ahí estaba. Su cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus labios en forma de lazo curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa.  
—A la próxima, dame un reto más difícil.-Stuart se levantó-Te extrañé.  
Se aproximó a ella, dispuesto a besarla, pero ella puso su palma en su pecho, apartándolo—Espera, aún no acaba.  
Se paseó por cada una de las partes dónde estaban los cadáveres. Examinando. Comprobando. Buscando un error.  
—Están muertos-Aseguró Stuart exasperado.  
Ella lo miró—Lo sé,-puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans exageradamente ajustados—pero, te lo dije: aún no acaba. —Se aproximó a Stuart y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, sus caras casi tocándose—Existe un problema. Un último trabajo.  
Stuart podía oler su aliento de menta—Sólo dime, y lo haré.-besó ligeramente sus labios. Una chispa recorrió su cuerpo.  
—Dopplegänger-dijo luego de separarse.  
—Salud, linda.  
—Idiota. Dopplegänger—repitió con frustración—Tú dopplegänger. Debes matarlo.  
Se separaron— ¿Qué? Dijiste que debía matar a mi manada y tomar su energía. Lo hice. ¿Y ahora debo matar otra... cosa, animal o lo que sea?  
—Escucha-Ella estrujó las mejillas de Stuart y lo hizo mirarla-Tú manada, no te dará poder suficiente. Necesitas más: tú maldición es demasiado fuerte.  
Stuart se zafó—Si voy a matar a alguien-los faros de un auto iluminaron ambos rostros-al menos dime quién o qué es.  
Ella gruñó, estresada—Te lo dije. Debes matar a tú dopplegänger. Mientras él viva, nunca romperás la maldición. Nunca alcanzarás tu potencial máximo-escupió las palabras con cuidado y despacio, cómo si hablase con un niño-Un dopplegänger es una copia. TÚ doble.  
Stuart se apartó, asimilando lo que acababa de decir—Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que hay alguien como yo?  
—Básicamente. Se ve cómo tú, habla cómo tú, camina cómo tú. VIVE como tú.  
— ¿Un gemelo?  
Volvió a suspirar—No. Ambos tienen diferentes madres—paró un momento. Ella sabía que Stuart nunca conoció a su mamá—Pero sí, técnicamente, es un gemelo.  
— ¿Y sí lo mato, me liberaré?  
El olor a basura del callejón ya empezaba a marearlo.  
—Lo harás. Podrás escapar de la maldición, tú y yo—tomó sus manos entre la suya. La luz de la luna iluminando sus ojos. Ese apretón de mano era un sello de su unión: una garantía. Repentinamente, todo se veía más claro.  
—Dímelo. Quiero su nombre, su ubicación. Necesito hacerlo.  
Ella sonrió. Su expresión malvada la hacía verse aún más atractiva. La amaba—Su nombre es Stiles. Stiles Stilisnki—Hizo una pausa y besó la mejilla de Stuart—Si quieres encontrarlo, debes ir a Beacon Hills.


	2. Pepinillos con una pizca de sufrimiento.

Pepinillos con una pizca de sufrimiento.  
Stiles movió su teléfono a su otra oreja y lo presionó contra su hombro—Debes hacerlo. Es increíble—Abrió la puerta del refrigerador, el aire frío goleó su rostro—Ella es... asombrosa.  
—No quiero ver una película infantil—Scott respondió al otro lado de la línea—Tenemos problemas más grandes.  
Era lunes a la media noche. Stiles paseaba por su cocina, buscando algún bocadillo, mientras Scott le hablaba por su celular.  
Sacó un galón de leche y un frasco de pepinillos—Si, sí. El problema de las plantas. Entiendo. ¿Pero no te gustaría tomar un ligero descanso?—Dejó las cosas en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió al gabinete empotrado sobre el lavadero— ¡La chica controla la nieve! Vamos, puedes hacerlo.  
Tomó un vaso de plástico—Bien. Déjame pensarlo. Ahora, concentrémonos en lo importante: ¿Has hablado con Breaden? ¿Alguna noticia?  
—Sin señales de Derek. —Respondió casi automáticamente.  
Han pasado cinco meses desde el incidente de Kate, y en Beacon Hills comenzaba a crecer una extraña hierba que funcionaba cómo somnífero: dormía a todo aquél que la tocaba. Y su impresionante belleza había cautivado a un montón de científicos en la ciudad. Deaton les había informado que tal vez un hombre lobo experimento podría averiguar más sobre la planta; así que decidieron buscar a Derek. Sin embargo, no había rastros de él.  
— ¿Siquiera estamos seguros de que vive? No sabemos nada desde México—Stiles se sentó en la mesa y abrió el frasco.  
—Debe estarlo. Puedo sentirlo.  
—Excelente, señor «Sexto sentido» Avísame cuándo lo encuentres—Vertió la leche en el vaso—hasta entonces, ¿Podemos, al menos, concentrarnos en nosotros? Realmente...—La señal cayó—grosero—murmuró irritado.  
Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y le dio un enorme mordisco al pepinillo entre sus dedos. Un sabor ácido llenó su boca. Desde niño, siempre había amado el sabor ácido de cualquier alimento; la leche era sólo un seguro, en caso de que su estómago comenzara a doler.  
Comenzó a pensar; muchas cosas habían pasado en cinco meses: Malia y él reforzaron su relación cuándo la sorprendió con un pequeño viaje a la sauna de Beacon Hills. La habían pasado tan bien, incluso con todo ese sudor sobre sus cuerpos, todo había sido romántico y perfecto. Kira y Scott también parecían más unidos luego de su experiencia de casi-muerte con Kate. Liam ahora era la estrella del equipo de Lacrosse, incluso le habían ofrecido una beca deportiva en Grove College: la Universidad más lujosa de Beacon Hills. Apartando la desaparición de Derek, el extraño brote en el pueblo y el hecho de que Lydia estaba en Pensilvania visitando a unas amigas y por ahora, no estaba con ellos, todo estaba en su lugar. Ningún problema. Ninguna criatura sobrenatural que quisiera matarlos.  
Un dolor azotó su estómago. —Uf—agarró su abandonen. Intentó alcanzar el vaso de leche, pero el dolor lo paralizó y sin querer, derrumbó el objeto hacia el suelo. Cómo la temperatura en verano, el dolor aumentaba más y más. Antes de notarlo, ya se había derrumbado en el suelo.  
La leche se había derramado en el piso, el líquido mojando sus cabellos. Trató de gritar el nombre de su padre, quién dormía en el piso superior, pero su garganta se sentía estrecha y seca.   
Sólo podía escuchar sus gemidos de dolor  
Apretó los ojos, cómo si el simple hecho de hacerlo desapareciera el dolor. No lo hizo. Su interior quemaba y perdía fuerzas segundo a segundo.   
Sus ojos se abrieron.  
Nada. Veía el piso, las paredes, toda la cocina. Nada alterado. El dolor se había ido. Se levantó, su cabello goteaba. En el piso estaba el vaso derramado, en la mesa, el frasco y el galón intactos. Caminó lentamente hacía el baño del pasillo, cómo si un simple movimiento activara nuevamente el sufrimiento. No pasó nada.  
Encendió la luz del baño y abrió el grifo. Observó el espejo frente a él, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cabello lleno de leche. ¿Qué había pasado?  
Definitivamente, no un simple dolor de estómago.  
Stuart observaba a través de la ventana en la cocina de Stiles, vio cómo el chico se levantaba y desaparecía en el oscuro pasillo.   
Al menos no lo había visto.  
Apretó el muñeco de trapos en su mano. Estaba frustrado.  
—Buen intento. Debes hacerlo mejor que eso—La voz femenina llenó sus oídos. A su lado, estaba ella: observando por la ventana, igual que él lo hacía.  
—No lo entiendo—Arrojó el muñeco al suelo, y la encaró—: el muñeco debió matarlo. Yo mismo me encargué de hacerlo idéntico a él.  
Un mes pasó desde que arribó a Beacon Hills, desde entonces, se había asegurado de saber todo sobre el chico Stilinski (Dónde vive, edad, tamaño, rutina, amigos, familia. Todo). Cuando se aseguró de estar bien informado, supo la manera perfecta de matarlo: usando un muñeco vudú. Había pasado cada segundo de la semana pasada, cociendo aquél muñeco y añadiendo cada rasgo de Stiles: sus ojos castaños, su cabello alborotado, cada uno de los lunares en su cuerpo. Cada. Detalle. Y hoy, él debía morir… obviamente, no fue así.   
— ¿Un muñeco vudú? Pensé que serías más creativo—ella escupió con arrogancia.  
—No es eso. Mira—abrió su palma, mostrando el alfiler de plata y cabeza roja; roto en dos partes. Los ojos de ella se abrieron— ¿Ahora entiendes?  
— ¿Cómo es...?  
—No lo sé. Me encargué de cortar la llamada, y comencé a pinchar el estómago del muñeco, pero se partió.  
Justo cuando Stuart estaba a punto de lograrlo, cuando sentía cómo la vida de Stiles se estaba extinguiendo, el alfiler se había roto.  
Ella se lo arrebató—No es posible—sus ojos se llenaron de confusión e ira— ¡Es un alfiler de plata!  
—Ya lo sé. Éste chico es duro.  
Ella apretó su puño—No. Hay algo más. Algo en el chico.  
Un búho ululó a la distancia— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Nadie rompe un alfiler de plata así cómo así. No es posible.  
La temperatura se sentía, repentinamente, muy baja— ¿Existe la posibilidad de que Stiles también sea un emisario?—un vaho gélido se formaba con su aliento.   
—Si lo es, no lo sabe—se abrazó a sí misma, buscando calor—Cómo sea, no lo sabremos si trabajas a escondidas. Debes salir a la luz.  
—No—respondió, sabiendo a qué se refería.  
—Oh sí. Debes meterte en la vida de Stiles.  
Sus lentes empezaban a empañarse—No. No lo haré. Trabajo en las sombras: no puedo aparecer sólo porque quieres.  
Ella agarró el cuello de Stuart y comenzó a apretarlo— ¿Quieres liberarte?—había ira en su voz y llamas en sus ojos—Hazlo. No me importa cómo. Entra en su vida y saca información. No es difícil.  
Soltó a Stuart, y éste tosió. Parecía patético, pero ella tenía mucha fuerza. Incluso más que él mismo. Cuándo se recuperó, iba a protestar, pero ella se había ido.  
Sólo un pequeño remolino de hojas dejaba claro que había estado ahí.


	3. Día de los muertos.

Día de los muertos.  
El martes en la mañana, exactamente a las 3:33am, Lydia Martin descansaba en la enorme cama del hotel Preserve en Pensilvania. Dos enormes y esponjadas almohadas bajo su cabeza, y un acogedor edredón sobre el resto de su cuerpo. Giró su cuerpo una y otra vez, intentando encontrar una posición perfecta para dormir, sin embargo, era imposible. Abrió los ojos.  
Estaba lloviendo afuera, la ventana estaba cerrada y una cortina la cubría, pero los relámpagos iluminaban el exterior cada diez segundos. No era un am bien muy relajante. Había pasado varias semanas en Pensilvania, y desde su llegada, había dormido en aquella habitación. Preserve era uno de los hoteles más refinados del Estado y se había asegurado de tener el mejor cuarto, confirmando la reservación cuatro veces antes de llegar. Todo fue perfecto, la habitación la sumergía en un sueño profundo, pero ésta noche no podía dormir.  
Un trueno rompió la calma. Toda la noche había llovido. Esto no le recordaba nada a casa: en SU habitación, las paredes coloridas no la hacían alucinar cada noche, su perra Praga a veces se acurrucaba junto a ella, y su colchón era perfecto para conciliar el sueño. La habitación del hotel no era perturbadora (Al menos, no del todo), pero los colores opacos te hacían preguntar ¿Por qué éste lugar era tan famoso?  
Su mente comenzó a divagar: su pequeño viaje era un pequeño escape a todos los problemas en Beacon Hills, había dado una excusa a sus amigos y familia, pero, la verdad, Pensilvania habían sido sus vacaciones soñadas desde... bueno, desde saber de su existencia.  
Todo había sido perfecto hasta que cayó la noche de hoy. Lydia sentía algo en el ambiente, algo invisible que le impedía descansar. Todavía no controlaba sus habilidades de banshee en absoluto, pero hoy presentía algo.  
Se levantó de la cama y su cuerpo se estremeció al tocar el piso frío. Caminó hasta la ventana, sus pisadas no hacían ruido, casi como si flotara. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, y la bata que vestía no la protegía para nada del frío. Escuchaba cómo las gotas de lluvia caían: gordas y pesadas. Los truenos aparecían acompañados de relámpagos que iluminaban el exterior por unos segundos.  
Llegó a la ventana y tocó el borde. Roble. No sabía cómo conocía el tipo de material con el que estaba hecho, pero su cerebro comenzó a trabajar el doble; haciendo que el más mínimo dato, saliera a flote. La cortina beige se mantenía delante del cristal, antes de poder retirarla, un relámpago brilló. Lydia ahogó un grito. Una silueta apareció al otro lado de la cortina ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba a 6 pisos sobre el suelo. Giró dispuesta a volver a la cama, pero su cuerpo impactó con algo. Más bien, alguien.  
Stiles.  
Frente a ella, Stiles se erguía firme y con la mirada perdida. Estaba mojado, y su cabello pegado a la frente... cómo si hubiese enfrentado al torrente de allá afuera.  
— ¿S-Stiles?—Lydia estiró su mano. Apenas tocó al chico, su mirada cruzó con la de ella.   
La agarró fuertemente de los codos—Lydia. ¡Lydia! Tienes que ayudarme—su voz sonaba histérica. Desesperada—Ayúdame, te lo ruego.  
Las manos de él estaban ridículamente frías—Stiles, dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?  
Stiles la acorraló contra la ventana, apretándola contra ella—Es él. El chico. ¡El chico!  
— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál chico, de qué hablas?—empujaba cada vez más, Lydia oyó cómo el vidrio se agrietaba—Stiles me estás lastimando. Para.  
—Debes ayudarme. Prométeme que lo harás ¡Necesito tu ayuda!  
—No lo entiendo ¿Te sientes bien? Stiles suéltame.  
No lo hizo—Vamos Lydia. Pensé que eras mi amiga ¿Por qué no me ayudas? Estoy en problemas.  
Lydia comenzó a empujarlo, tratando de liberarse—Lo haré, lo haré. Ahora suéltame—bajó la mirada y notó un pequeño espiral en la muñeca de Stiles ¿Se había tatuado luego de que ella se marchó? Imposible. Él temía a las agujas.  
—Perdóname. No puedo hacerlo—antes de reaccionar, Stiles empujó a Lydia contra la ventana, ésta se rompió en mil pedazos. Los cristales cayeron junto a ella en una lluvia de vidrio. Gritó, pero su voz sonaba lejana y débil. Sintió cómo caía hacia el exterior del edificio. Stiles la miraba desde la habitación con una sonrisa retorcida en su cara. Poco a poco, su imagen se fue haciendo más y más pequeña, hasta ser completamente invisible.  
Sintió un impacto en su espalda. Crack. El dolor se apoderó de ella. No podía sentir sus piernas, luego, sus brazos, y después el resto del cuerpo. Había golpeado el suelo. Sentía sus huesos rotos, y algunas cortadas. Sintió un sabor metálico que se colaba entre sus labios. Estaba probando su propia sangre. De repente, sus párpados se sentían muy pesados. La lluvia caía directamente a su cara. Observó otro relámpago cruzar el cielo nocturno, pero no oyó el trueno.  
Su vista se volvió borrosa, sus pulmones quemaban. Dio un último suspiro, antes de sentir cómo la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.  
Varias horas más tarde; el ambiente era pesado en la morgue de Beacon Hills, cómo era de esperarse. La madre de Scott, Melissa, los había llamado a él y Stiles para observar más de cerca a una víctima del brote en el pueblo. Este caso era especial: el chico no sólo se había dormido, hace unos minutos fue declarado muerto.  
—Melissa dijo que su garganta se había cerrado y su piel tenía un brote alérgico—El padre de Stiles, John declaró—Tienen doce minutos, chicos—Dicho eso, cerró la puerta.  
Scott observó la habitación: los cadáveres estaban acomodados uno a lado del otro, todos colocados en una plancha de metal individual y puestos dentro de bolsas oscuras.  
—Hagámoslo rápido. No me gusta estar aquí—Stiles dijo, su voz un poco floja.  
Comenzó a pasear por el lugar, observando cada una de las bolsas negras. Había confusión en su mirada. Luego lo recordó: cada bolsa tenía un número que la identificaba... su madre nunca mencionó cuál bolsa debían abrir.  
—Tal vez debíamos preguntar—Scott siguió s Stiles, quién ahora lo fulminaba con la mimada.  
—Vuelvo en un segundo ¿Ok?  
—Date prisa—Scott tapó su nariz—olfato de hombre lobo ¿Recuerdas?—Hizo un gesto con su mano. El lugar apestaba a... bueno, muertos.  
Stiles desapareció por la puerta y la cerró con un ruido metálico. Todo quedó en silencio. Incluso las bolsas parecían demasiado quietas.  
Sus ojos iluminaron. Observó a través de las bolsas, los cuerpos no se distinguían muy bien, pero podía verlos. Al menos era un comienzo, y ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo. Su vista captó a un hombre calvo con una enorme incisión cosida en su costado derecho, una mujer calva con la mitad de su cara quemada, y otro hombre partido a la mitad. Todos muertos. A pesar de todo lo que había atravesado los últimos años, aún era difícil ver un cadáver.  
Sólo a dos mesas, estaba su objetivo. Bolsa 212. Un tipo con una enorme erupción en el cuerpo. Se acercó a él y abrió la bolsa, un olor dulce pero molesto golpeó su nariz. Era el mismo olor que había impregnado todo Beacon Hills desde hace días incontables. El hombre parecía muy joven, una lástima que hubiese muerto. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Había algo allí, no en el chico, pero cerca.  
Giró su cabeza a la bolsa de al lado. 213.  
Algo se apoderó de él y sintió una extraña sensación. Alargó su mano hasta el cierre y lo bajó. Sintió nauseas. En la bolsa había un cuerpo, sí. Pálido, delgado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios sin color. Pero había algo en aquél cabello castaño, piel pecosa, boca en forma de lazo y nariz respingona, algo muy familiar.  
La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Stiles emergió.  
—Es la 212, papá dice...—se detuvo al ver la expresión en la cara de Scott. — ¿Pasa algo? Estas pálido.  
Scott volteó de nuevo hacía el cadáver en la mesa. Stiles se acercó con cautela. Sus ojos se abrieron.  
—Dios mío—Stiles cubrió su boca con la mano.  
Su voz sonó casi quebrada, aun así, Scott dijo: —Eres tú.


	4. El beso de Judas.

El beso de Judas.  
Araya Calavera señaló un pequeño lugar entre dos árboles—Ahí. Tendrá luz y agua. Es perfecto—Derek se posó sobre el lugar y retiró un poco de tierra, dejando un pequeño hueco. Alcanzó la planta Verbena que descansaba a un lado, sus raíces largas y gruesas, y la plantó justo dónde la mujer había dicho—Excelente.  
Derek limpió la tierra de sus manos con su camisa. Era martes por la noche, él y Araya se encontraban en el bosque de Beacon Hills plantando otro lote de Verbena en la tierra. Araya alegaba que, con todas las plantas desarrolladas, las criaturas sobrenaturales no nacidas en el pueblo se mantendrían alejadas de él. Nunca más se preocuparía en luchar contra lagartos gigantes, Berserkers o quién-sabe-qué.   
—Haz hecho un trabajo maravilloso lobito—pronunció la última palabra en español y comenzó a caminar por el sendero de dónde llegaron.  
—No creas que lo hago por ti. Necesito esto: una vida normal—la siguió.  
—Un hombre lobo de nacimiento, nunca tendrá una vida normal.  
Le molestaba, pero era cierto. Sin embargo, no lo hacía sólo por él, Scott, Lydia, Kira y el resto también merecían una vida corriente. Preocuparse de asuntos menores cómo qué traje usarán en la graduación o sí deberían alquilar una limusina para el baile. Algo que Derek nunca disfrutó.  
Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo golpeó: ellos todavía no sabían que él había vuelto. Pero era una orden de Los Calavera. En México, todos ellos habían formado una alianza para atrapar a Kate, pero Derek se aseguró de asegurar Beacon Hills primero ¿Había garantía de que ella no volviera? Y ahora estaban plantando la Verbena, aunque debía mantener un perfil bajo, valía la pena.  
Llegaron al auto de Araya. Era la primera vez que estaban sólo ellos dos solos. Ella había ordenado a sus escoltas que los dejaran solos, incluso antes de llegar al bosque.  
—Lobito, mañana plantaremos el último lote. Luego volveremos a México. Sólo para que lo sepas. —Abrió la puerta del conductor.   
Derek la detuvo—Espera. ¿Cómo sabemos sí Kate no está aquí? ¿Qué pasa si llegó antes de plantar todo?  
—Cumplimos nuestra parte. Es hora de que tú hagas lo mismo—sentenció abriendo la puerta de nuevo.  
Derek apretó la mandíbula. ¿Debía irse tan pronto? Fueron un mes y medio desde que llegaron, aun así, parecía un minuto y medio. En México, desarrolló sus poderes al máximo (A tal punto, que ya podía ser un lobo completo), pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probar sus habilidades aquí, el lugar dónde nació. Quería hacerlo antes de irse.  
Araya lo miraba a través de la ventana.  
—Puedes irte, si quieres—Derek comenzó a alejarse—Tengo algo que hacer. Te alcanzo luego.  
Dicho eso, comentó a correr por entre los árboles. Un follaje muy familiar comenzó a rodearlo. Éste era el suelo de Beacon Hills, los árboles de Beacon Hills, el aire de Beacon Hills. Su casa. Cómo un instinto automático, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar: el pelo creció, sus orejas se alargaron. Cómo lobo, corrió por todo el bosque.  
Los sentidos de un lobo son más agudos, sin embargo, incluso en su forma humana, sabía cómo encontrar la antigua mansión Hale. Alentó el paso. Frente a él, se alzaba su antigua casa. La transformación se invirtió, en un segundo, estaba de pie frente a la construcción. Desnudo. No sabía el porqué, pero su ropa siempre desaparecía luego del cambió. El aire repentinamente frío cosquilleó por todo su cuerpo. Subió las escaleras del porche, la madera crujiendo; la luna derramaba un brillo fantasmal sobre todo el lugar. Una conocida puerta deteriorada se posaba frente a él, caminó hacia ella... pero antes de agarrar el pomo, ésta se abrió.  
Un chico estaba justo en el umbral, sonriendo. — ¿Stiles?—Derek preguntó incrédulo.  
— ¡Derek!—su voz salió demasiado emocionada. Incluso para ser Stiles— ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Su vista bajó hacia todo su cuerpo. Sintió cómo sus mejillas quemaban: olvidó por completo que seguía desnudo. Aun así, no se cubrió nada.  
—Yo debería preguntar lo mismo. Ésta es MÍ casa.  
Stiles se recargó en el marco—Claro que no. Tú vives en México ¿Recuerdas?—Derek lo fulminó con la mirada. Stiles se enderezó—Bien, bien yo...—su mirada viajó de izquierda a derecha, buscando una excusa—Estaba esperándote. ¡Sí! Estaba esperando por ti.  
Derek rió—Ni siquiera sabías que estaba aquí—comenzó a preocuparse ¿Stiles sabía? ¿Lo había visto mientras plantaba la verbena? No. Él fue muy cuidadoso; nadie lo había visto ¿Cierto?  
—Claro que lo sabía. Soy un brujo—hizo unos gestos con sus manos, algo exagerados. Derek seguía mirándolo—Bien. No soy brujo. Pero sí esperaba por ti.  
— ¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber la razón?  
Stiles parecía atrapado. Derek se cruzó de brazos. Stiles suspiró—Quería hacer esto.  
Lo agarró por detrás del cuello y estampó sus labios contra los de él. Al principio, Derek se resistió, pero había algo en su movimiento, su textura, algo que lo obligó a ceder. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.  
Parecía que su cuerpo flotaba mientras Stiles lo sujetaba de su barbilla. Instintivamente, rodeó las caderas del muchacho y lo acercó. Se sentía tan... diferente, algo que nunca había probado... y le gustaba.  
Antes de seguir, sintió una punzada en el cuello. Se apartó. Stiles se estaba riendo y su mano derecha apretaba una zona de su cuello. Su cuerpo entero de paralizó. Sintió cómo sus piernas cedían y caía al piso. Stiles continuaba sonriendo, sus párpados se sentían cómo pesas. Cerró sus ojos y todo quedó en completa oscuridad.  
Stuart observó cómo Derek caía al piso y cerraba sus ojos. Sacó sus lentes de su bolsillo y se los puso. Casi los atrapaba. Alguien se rió a su espalda. Volteó y dentro de la casa, estaba ella.  
—Cállate—dijo automáticamente.  
— ¡Besaste a un chico! No me lo puedo creer—aplaudió ruidosamente—Stuart Towmbly, te superaste a ti mismo.  
Ya no reía a carcajadas, pero aún sonreía—Deja de ser tan molesta y recuérdame porqué esta vergüenza de hombre lobo es tan importante.  
Ella salió de la casa y se paró junto al inconsciente y desnudo Derek—Créeme: el lobo Hale y la chica pelirroja son importantes. Son la razón de vida para el chico Stilinski. Sólo nos falta una persona más.  
—La chica coyote—Stuart se adelantó—, ella es su novia, después de todo.  
Ella bufó— ¿Estás jugando, verdad? La coyote es la menos importante en la vida del muchacho. Cuándo aprendas a leer los sentimientos de las personas me entenderás. Necesitamos a los tres principales en la vida de Stiles. Tenemos a dos, necesitamos a uno.  
—McCall.  
—Correcto. —Ella se agachó y tomó a Derek por los hombros—Mientras tanto, muévete y ayúdame a llevarlo al maletero del auto: al cadáver de la pelirroja le encantaría un poco de compañía.


	5. STEREK.

Derek despertó una cama. Un colchón suave bajo él. ¿Qué día era? La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana abierta. Estaba rodeado por paredes azules, demasiado familiares. Había un olor en el aire: embriagador y adictivo.  
Era el cuarto de Stiles.  
La rabia creció en él. Stiles lo había dejado inconsistente, justo después de... besarse. ¿Enserio correspondió? ¿En qué había pensado? Su cabeza dolía. Pero sentía algo más. Algo parecía... distinto. Recordó haber escuchado voces después de caer inconsciente. La voz de Stiles y la de una chica ¿Qué habían dicho? Realmente, no lo recordaba. Demasiadas preguntas.  
Se levantó de la cama. Ya no estaba desnudo: estaba usando unas bermudas café y una remera negra que no reconocía; no era su ropa ¿Quién usaba bermudas en noviembre? La habitación de Stiles era muy conocida, Derek había entrado varias veces. A veces cuando Stiles y los demás se reunían, a veces por la fuerza a través de la ventana.  
¿Por qué Stiles lo había traído aquí? Caminó hasta la puerta, sus pies seguían descalzos. Al menos un nuevo par de zapatos habrían sido un lindo gesto. El marco de la puerta tenía varias franjas delgadas pintadas, a su lado, cada una mostraba una altura. La más alta mostraba «1,55cm» y justo encima: «Estatura de Stiles» con una letra descuidada, quizá de un niño con 6 años.  
Dio un paso para salir de la habitación, pero un muro invisible lo repelió. Se sintió aturdido. Estiró una mano hacia el umbral. Tocó algo, una especie de barrera. Miró al piso: había una gruesa línea de ceniza de montaña.  
Estaba atrapado.  
Stiles cerró la puerta principal de su casa. Se sentía agotado. Hoy, especialmente, las clases habían sido abrumadoras: la imagen del chico muerto de ayer lo había perseguido todo el día. Era miércoles por la tarde. Stiles dejó su mochila en el sofá.  
Su padre apareció en la entrada de la cocina.  
—Stiles...—comenzó a decir, lucía bastante cansado. Stiles lo ignoró y fue directo a las escaleras. El Sr Stilinski lo detuvo.  
Luego de encontrar el cuerpo en la morgue, él t su padre cayeron en una especie de conflicto: John nunca le dijo que tenía un gemelo, y mucho menos que estaba muerto. ¿Qué más le había ocultado? ¿Acaso también era adoptado?  
— ¿Podrías, por un sólo momento, escucharme?—Stiles lo miró, aún sin decir nada—. Muy bien: ese chico, no es tu hermano. Eres hijo único. Su nombre es Stephen Thomas, vivía en Groove Hills, a unas cuantas millas de aquí.  
De alguna manera, eso sonaba aún más falso. Stiles explotó— ¿Ah sí, y por qué es idéntico a mí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían encontrado a un chico con mi rostro, muerto?   
— ¿Qué querías que dijera «Stiles hay un cadáver en la morgue que es perfectamente igual a ti»? No es exactamente la clase de noticia que se dan por teléfono.  
—Buen punto—Stiles reparó en que, sólo hace unos segundos, sus palabras habían sido muy extrañas—Pero ¿No te parece extraño? Ese chico podría ser YO.  
Su padre lo agarró por los hombros—Stiles, escucha, nunca vuelvas a decir eso ¿Ok?—lo abrazó fuerte—Me asusté mucho cuando lo vi tirado en la carretera. Enserio, pensé que eras tú. Pero luego recordé que habíamos hablado por teléfono apenas unos segundos. No podías ser tú. Encontramos a Stephen el lunes en la mañana.  
Toda esa información le provocó dolor de cabeza— ¿Puedo subir a mi cuarto? Creo que estoy mareado—Recordó que, solo segundos de ver el cuerpo, unas náuseas inmensas se apoderaron de él. Rompió el abrazo.  
—Por supuesto—Puso una mano en el hombro de Stiles— ¿Todo bien?  
—Todo bien—Afirmó con una sonrisa. Generalmente sus «peleas» con su papá duraban menos de una hora. Está había sido la más larga, en comparación. Sin embargo, había terminado bien.  
Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Notó que su puerta estaba abierta ¿Se había olvidado de cerrarla? Y en la parte inferior del umbral, había una línea gruesa de polvo. Ceniza de montaña. El lugar estaba solo, pero al entrar, como si de un portal se tratara, alguien apareció en su cama.  
Derek.  
Parecía bastante aburrido ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se veía muy absurdo el hecho de que hace meses todos estaban buscándolo desesperadamente, ya ahora, estaba ahí. En su cama.  
— ¿Derek?—Stiles llamó. Derek subió la mirada: sus ojos se iluminaron en un amarillo resplandeciente.  
En su segundo, Stiles estaba frente a su cama, y al otro, estaba acorralado contra la pared mientras Derek apretaba su cuello.  
— ¿¡Qué me hiciste!?—había toneladas de rabia en su voz— ¡Responde!  
A Stiles se costaba pronunciar las siguientes palabras: — ¿D-de qué hablas?—Estaba seguro que su cara empezaba a tornarse azul—Derek ya suéltame.  
Lo hizo, pero automáticamente lo lanzó hacia su propia cama, rebotando en el proceso y cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.  
—Stiles, no estoy jugando. Dime qué me hiciste. No puedo salir de aquí   
Stiles se levantó, su cuerpo ahora quemaba—Derek, enserio no sé de qué hablas. —comenzó a masajear su cuello.  
Derek se acercó a él y lo tomó por su camisa— ¿Qué sucede contigo? Me besas, me dejas inconsciente, me encierras ¿Y ahora no recuerdas nada?—Stiles negó con la cabeza—Tal vez esto te ayude—Con un movimiento, sacó sus enormes garras. Ahora sí que Stiles estaba asustado.  
De todos los pensamientos que pudieron llegar a su cabeza, sólo uno lo hizo—Retrocede, Derek ¿Estás diciendo que nos besamos? Creo que recordaría eso....—luego de un segundo, añadió— ¿Te gustó?  
Derek no respondió y lo liberó—Si no fuiste tú ¿Entonces quién?  
—Quizá la misma persona que puso ceniza de montaña en mi puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?  
—Toda la tarde.  
— ¿Y no se te ocurrió pedir ayuda a mi papá? Él estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.  
— ¿Me crees estúpido?—Stiles no dijo nada. Derek suspiró y rodó los ojos—Claro que lo hice. Pero no me escuchó, y si lo hizo, me ignoró por completo.  
— ¿Y qué tal la ventana?  
—Está bloqueada. No puedo romperla.  
—Bien. Déjame quitar la ceniza. No quiero a un lobo amargado en mi cuarto.  
Caminó hasta la puerta y se agachó para romper la línea, antes de hacerlo, Derek añadió—Lindos garabatos, por cierto.  
Stiles dirigió su mirada al lugar dónde estaba señalando: las marcas de su estatura pintadas en la puerta. Se enriqueció—No lo hago desde los seis años.  
Bajó su mano hasta la ceniza, pero, al momento de tocarla, empezó a calentarse y desprender humo. La apartó rápidamente, soltando un gemido de dolor.  
Su mano estaba roja.  
Derek se paró junto a él— ¿Estás bien?  
— ¿¡Parezco bien!?  
—Déjame ayudarte—Intentó tomarlo por los hombros, pero Stiles lo detuvo.  
—No no no. Hay un botiquín en el gabinete del baño. Saca la crema para quemaduras y tráemela ¡Rápido!  
Derek obedeció y se dirigió al baño. Dejando a un lado que su mano estaba chamuscada, y que, tal vez, alguien había encerrado a Derek en su cuarto, Stiles pensó en algo: Derek creyó que ambos se habían besado, y, aunque no fue así, Stiles le había preguntado si le gustó; Derek no lo había afirmado, pero tampoco lo había negado...


	6. Noticias poco creíbles y clases de brujería.

—Está aquí—Stiles jaló a Scott por las escaleras. Subieron hasta llegar a su habitación.  
Scott se posó frente a la puerta abierta—Está vacía.   
Efectivamente, no había nada en el cuarto ¿Derek se había escapado? Algo en su cabeza hizo click. Por supuesto: lo había olvidado, debían entrar para poder verlo—Es una ilusión. Ven, entra.   
Stiles pasó por el umbral y Derek apareció justo frente a él. A centímetros de él, para ser exactos. Se apartó rápidamente—Lo lamento. —ambos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.   
Las cosas enserio se habían puesto incómodas luego de que salió el asunto del supuesto «beso.» Scott seguía afuera. Esperando— ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Derek.  
Stiles sabía que Scott no escuchó a Derek, pero su amigo bajó la mirada a la puerta inferior de la puerta. Claro: la ceniza. Por ese motivo Derek había pasado la noche en su cuarto, y por ese motivo había traído a Scott; necesitaban romper la línea ¿Cómo, si quiera, lo había olvidado?  
—Maldición—salió de su cuarto, sin pisotear la ceniza.  
Derek desapareció. Cualquier persona que estuviera fuera de la habitación, no podía sentir a Derek. Literalmente: no podía verlo, oírlo, olerlo. Nada.  
—Sólo rompe la línea—Scott sugirió.  
—No puedo—Levantó su mano: la enorme marca de quemadura brilló en su palma. —Derek está atrapado. Debemos sacarlo. —Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Scott— ¿Qué?  
Scott evitó su mirada—Nada.  
—Scott.  
— ¿Sí?—Stiles rodó los ojos—Bien. Stiles, todos queremos encontrarlo, pero ¿Piensas que mágicamente apareció en tu habitación así sin más? Pareces muy desesperado.  
Auch.   
— ¿Disculpa?  
Scott agarró los hombros de Stiles—Escucha, eh notado... cosas.  
Stiles se zafó— ¿Qué clase de «cosas»?—escupió haciendo hincapié en la palabra.  
Scott suspiró—Eh notado cómo mirabas a Derek. Sé que estás con Malia ahora, tal vez sea una fase. ¿Sabes? Una vez leí qué...—Stiles apretó los labios de Scott con sus dedos.  
—Para. —Lo soltó— ¿Acaso insinúas algo?  
— ¿Dices que Derek está encerrado en tú habitación y que sólo lo ven los que entran, pero yo no puedo entrar porque no quieres mover la ceniza?   
—Básicamente.  
—Suena desesperado.  
— ¡Acabas de ver mi cicatriz! ¡ME QUEMÉ!  
—Stiles. Calmado. Te creo. Enserio.  
De nuevo, la extraña expresión apareció en su cara.  
—No. No lo haces—Stiles bajó las escaleras y tomó su mochila. Salió por la puerta, azotándola.   
¿No le creía? Bien. Que se joda. Que se joda Scott, que se joda Derek. Iba a encontrar una solución, con o sin su mejor amigo.  
Kira bajó las escaleras del segundo piso en Beacon Hills High. Los pasillos no estaban completamente abarrotados de alumnos, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que todos llegaran.  
Ésta mañana, ella procuró en levantarse temprano: debía hablar con Scott. Urgente. Fue deprisa hasta su casa, pero no lo había encontrado. Había llegado apenas unas horas y lo buscó por cada pasillo, aula y cuarto. Incluso en el sótano. ¿Dónde podía estar? La noche anterior, Liam la había llamado alegando tener noticias sobre el chico que Scott y Stiles habían encontrado (Cómo que su nombre era Stephen, por ejemplo), además de que trató de contactar a Scott pero no lo encontraba. La llamó a ella con ña esperanza de que estuviera con Scott. Por supuesto, no lo estaba.  
A unos metros más adelante, Stiles se erguía frente a su casillero. Sólo parado frente a él. Kira caminó y tocó su hombro.  
—Hola—le dijo con una sonrisa. Él la miró y sonrió— ¿Liam no te llamó anoche? Parece que descubrió algo sobre el muchacho en la morgue.  
Algo, Kira no distinguió bien, un músculo pequeño se movió en la cara de Stiles. Fue tan rápido que quizá se lo había imaginado—La verdad, no. ¿Algo que deba saber?  
—Su nombre es Stephen. Stephen Thomas. Según las palabras de Liam, era un hombre lobo. Lo envenenaron con acónito.   
Stiles asintió. — ¿Aún nada sobre por qué se parece a mí?  
—No. Pero descartamos que sean hermanos: su familia vive en Groove Hills. Sus padres son James y Paige Thomas. Podemos ir con ellos y hablar, si quieres.  
—Perfecto ¿Mañana después de clase?  
—Bien—Ambos cayeron en silencio, luego Kira intervino: — ¿Has visto a Scott? Necesito contarle.  
Stiles pensó un momento—No. La verdad, no. Pero le avisaré cuando lo encuentre.  
—Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.  
Siguió caminando por los pasillos. Faltaban unos diez minutos para comenzar la jornada. Giró hacia atrás, Stiles seguía en su casillero.  
—Lindos anteojos, por cierto—agregó.  
Stiles sonrió—Gracias.  
La carretera de Beacon Hills estaba desierta, los bosques se alzaban a los costados del Jeep de Stiles. Analizando, su comportamiento en casa había sido muy infantil, pero enserio, de verdad, las palabras de Scott lo enfurecieron ¿La manera en el miraba a Derek? Debía admitirlo: su cariño por él creció desde su primer encuentro en el bosque. Pero era solo eso. Cariño.  
Tal vez lo veía cómo un hermano mayor-gruñón-odia-felicidad, quizá cómo un amigo ¿Qué quería decir Scott con eso, realmente?   
Sentía muchas emociones revueltas en su interior: enojo, confusión, rencor.   
«Fuego» una voz susurró muy cerca.  
— ¿Qué?—Miró hacia atrás por el retrovisor, obviamente no había nadie.  
«Piénsalo» volvió a escuchar. Las calles estaban vacías. Era una voz femenina. « ¿Fuego?» pensó Stiles. «Más fuerte» ordenó la voz.  
«Fuego»  
«Siéntelo»  
Sintió cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. «Fuego»  
«Cierra tus ojos.»  
Stiles detuvo sus pensamientos. No iba a cerrar sus ojos en medio camino.  
«¡Hazlo!»  
—No—dijo en voz alta. — ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿¡Dónde estás!?   
El jeep casi sale del camino, Stiles giró bruscamente el volante.  
«Estás en el punto perfecto. Enojo. Confusión. Rencor. ¡Un festín para tus habilidades!»  
—Calla. Cállate ¡Me desconcentras!  
Sus manos estaban temblando. Ahora sí se sentía fuera de control. Sintió un dolor en su estómago... de nuevo. El mismo que había sentido hace unos días. Instintivamente, tocó su estómago cómo lo había hecho aquél día.  
«Vamos. Quieres hacerlo.»  
«Fuego, fuego, fuego.» El jeep comenzó a dar unos brincos muy leves. «Fuego, fuego, fuego.» Su barriga quemaba, comenzó a sentirse débil. «Fuego, FUEGO, ¡FUEGO!»....  
El dolor cesó. La voz también. Devolvió ambas manos al volante, subió la vista hasta el espejo retrovisor: estaba roto. De hecho, cada cristal en el jeep estaba agrietado, excepto el frontal. Cabe a recalcar que el camino ahora parecía más nítido.  
Dio un largo suspiro ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Esperó a que su cuerpo se tranquilizara; estaba sudando.   
No pasó ni siquiera un segundo antes de que una enorme muralla de fuego apareciera medio del camino.  
El jeep no tuvo tiempo de detenerse, atravesó la pared de llamas rojas y vibrantes. El fuego abrazó el auto, lo envolvió en sus flamas enormes y brillantes flamas. La única opción viable que a Stiles se le ocurrió, fue una: saltar. Abrió la puerta y se lanzó hacia afuera.  
El suelo lo recibió con su dura superficie. Stiles rodó, su cara se llenó de graba y sintió un sabor metálico en la boca. Se detuvo en la zona vegetal a un lado del asfaltado. Su respiración era agitada y el corazón le corría demasiado rápido. Por un momento, quedarse tirado en el pasto húmedo sonaba más placentero que obligar a todos sus huesos lastimados a levantarse; pero el olor a humo hizo que abriera los ojos.  
La muralla seguía viva y el fuego extendido por las ruedas del Jeep la hacían expandirse. El jeep. Stiles lo buscó con su mirada, estaba a algunos metros lejos del fuego, pero se había volcado y encendido.   
Comenzó a preocuparse.  
La carretera estaría llena en cuestión de segundos, y el cielo estaba despejado. El sol parecía ayudar en el aumento de la temperatura. ¿Qué haría Scott? Él era el Alpha de la manada, siempre sabía qué hacer.   
«Apágalo» susurró la voz en su cabeza.  
Stiles la ignoró. ¿Qué opciones tenía? No veía ninguna manguera o alguna señal de agua ¿Qué había dicho la Sra. Fields, la mujer que los guió durante el paseo escolar en la estación de bomberos en tercer grado, sobre alternativas para extinguir el fuego? Su mente no podía recordar nada. Es como si se hubiese formateado por completo ahora sólo tuviera recuerdos de los minutos que habían pasado desde la aparición del fuego. Buscó su teléfono para llamar a los bomberos, pero no lo encontró en ninguno de sus bolsillos. Por supuesto: estaba en el auto.  
¡BOOM!  
El jeep voló en mil pedazos. Un olor amargo a gasolina invadió el aire.  
«¡Apágalo!» la voz gritó en su cabeza.  
Stiles presionó sus manos contra sus orejas— ¡Cierra la boca!   
« ¿Quieres que el fuego continúe?»  
Stiles evadió la pregunta— ¿Tú causaste esto?  
No hubo respuesta. Stiles estaba seguro que la respuesta era un gran «sí.»  
«Concéntrate. Piensa en el fuego extinguiéndose»  
— ¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso?—preguntó sin apartar la mirada de las llamas.  
«¿No vas a hacerlo?»  
Stiles no respondió. La muralla creció más, superando la altura de los árboles— ¡Bien, bien! Para ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—apretó sus puños.  
«Ya te lo he dicho.»  
— ¿Cómo quieres que me concentre?—Comenzaban a correr lágrimas de frustración por sus mejillas. Estaba seguro de que su cara estaba roja.  
«Puedes hacerlo. Eres el hijo de Claudia Amethyst.»  
Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de soltera de su mamá— ¿C-como sabes...?  
« ¡Silencio! Concéntrate. ¡Hazlo! Cierra los ojos.»  
—Bien, bien—apretó los ojos con fuerza.  
«No así. Debes relajarte.»  
Stiles calmó sus músculos. Dio unos brincos y suspiró.   
« ¿Qué buscas?»  
—Necesito apagar el fuego.  
«Entonces hazlo.»  
Stiles concentró su mente. Quería extinguir las llamas. ¿Qué podía apagarlas? Agua, bicarbonato, los bomberos... no tenía nada de eso. Recordó en la clase de biología, habían aprendido que si una llama se queda sin oxígeno, muere. Esa era la solución: tenía que asfixiar el fuego.  
Pensó en las llamas como si fuesen una persona. En su mente, Stiles las apretaba con toda su fuerza, impidiendo que obtuvieran oxígeno. Debía estrangularlas hasta que imploraran por aire. Concentró toda su mente en imaginarlas sin vida, extinguidas. De un momento a otro, sintió cómo la temperatura disminuía hasta volver a su estado normal.  
Abrió los ojos: las llamas no estaban. Había marcas de fuego en el asfalto y el jeep estaba chamuscado, desprendiendo humo; pero, aparte de eso, no había nada. El aire olía a gasolina, tierra y hojas quemadas. ¿Acaso...él mismo apagó el fuego?  
Todo se tornó más oscuro: un montón de nubes grises taparon el Sol. Escuchó un trueno y luego la refrescante sensación de gotas de lluvia golpeó su cuerpo. Todo se sentía... mejor.  
Un último eco habló en su mente: «Lo hiciste.»


	7. Conoce a tu doppelgänger.

Las piernas de Stiles comenzaron a temblar. En un segundo, su trasero golpeó el césped húmedo. ¿Qué. Acababa. De. Pasar? La lluvia se había intensificado y ahora estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, su cabello pegado a la frente.  
«Lo hiciste» la voz de la mujer había dicho ¿Acaso... él había apagado el fuego? No. No podía ser, lo que empezó con la pared en llamas se había convertido en una llamarada gigante ¿Cómo un chico puede apagar dicha atrocidad sin siquiera usar una gota de agua? Era la calumnia más grande que se había creído.  
Por un momento pensó que él, de hecho, sí lo había conseguido y exterminado el fuego; pero parecía una opción muy surrealista.  
Una mano apretó su hombro. Volteó y Derek estaba parado a su lado, sonriendo. —Buen trabajo. —dio unas palmadas en su espalda y se sentó junto a Stiles. Derek también estaba mojado.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar encerrado en mi habitación ¿Cómo lograste salir?—las palabras de Stiles sonaron más ácidas de lo normal.  
Derek apretó los labios—Hmm... Parrish rompió la línea de ceniza. Es inmune a quemaduras y cosas así.  
Ciertamente lo era, pero aún nadie sabía qué clase de criatura era Parrish, exactamente. Una pregunta surgió en la cabeza de Stiles. Miró a Derek—Espera un segundo: ¿Cómo Parrish supo que tú...?  
Derek lo interrumpió—Salí de tu cuarto ¿Ok? Eso es lo que importa—esperó un segundo—A no ser que tú me quieras ahí más tiempo...  
Acercó su rostro al de él, Stiles podía sentir su respiración contra la piel. Se alejó. Esto sobrepasaba lo extraño.  
—Bien, bien. ¿Y a qué viniste, concretamente?  
—Quise pasear por el bosque—Derek volteó su mirada al camino— ¿Sabes? Es muy tranquilizador. Luego te vi, saltando del jeep, apagando esa enorme bola de fuego, incluso...  
Ahora fue el turno de Stiles para interrumpir—Aguanta. Yo... yo no apagué el fuego. Fue cosa de la lluvia.  
Incluso la mentira sonaba increíble en su cabeza.  
—No lo fue. ¡Apagaste el fuego! Yo te vi. Estabas tan concentrado tú...  
—Ya basta. No fue así.  
—Por supuesto que sí—Derek parecía bastante... emocionado—Observé cada segundo. ¡Incluso hiciste que lloviera! Cuando llegué, el cielo estaba despejado. Demasiado. Una nube tan grande no aparece de la nada.  
Stiles quedó atónito: consideró la teoría del fuego cómo una opción, pero ¿Incluso hacer que lloviera? Eso ni siquiera lo había pensado.  
— ¿Viste... todo?  
La misma expresión que vio en la cara de Scott durante la mañana apareció en el rostro de Derek—Cada segundo—afirmó luego de un momento.  
Stiles suspiró—Es sólo que todo me parece tan... imposible. Estaba ésta mujer y ella me hablaba pero yo...   
— ¿Qué mujer?  
—Olvídalo. No es importante.  
—Creo saber qué es lo que pasó. Eh visto esto antes—Derek se levantó y le tendió su mano a Stiles—Acompáñame a la biblioteca. Tal vez ahí descubramos algo.  
Stiles lo miró a los ojos: estaba sonriendo y todo su cuerpo desprendía esperanza. Éste no era el lobo amargado que conoció hace unos años en éstos bosques; era todo lo opuesto. Agarró su mano y se levantó.  
—Aún tengo que ir a clases.  
Derek miró los restos incinerados del jeep en el camino—Creo que no tienes opción.  
Involuntariamente, sonrió ante el comentario. Emprendieron su camino por el bosque; tal vez Derek se estaba portando diferente, y sí, era algo fuera de lo común, pero Stiles debía admitir que le gustaba.  
El auto de Kira se estacionó frente a una propiedad colorida en Groove Hill. Malia observó que un vehículo negro estaba estacionado en el aparcamiento interior. Al menos, uno de los dueños debía estar en casa.  
—Pensé que Hill era un Groove de Virginia—dijo al momento que abría la puerta.  
El aire olía a tierra húmeda—Existe uno en Virginia, sí. Y también aquí en California—Liam respondió mientras que se adelantaba hasta la entrada de la casa.  
Jueves después de clases, ella, Liam, Kira y Stiles habían llegado al hogar de los Thomas para indagar sobre el hombre lobo.  
—¿Creen que sea una buena idea?—Stiles dijo y se posó junto a ella. Trató de tomar su mano, pero Malia se apartó.  
Desde ayer había sentido una sensación extraña en Stiles. Parecía diferente: usaba esos extraños lentes y además no desprendia ese embriagador aroma suyo, el mismo que ella no se cansaba de oler todos los días. Hoy, incluso se había inscrito en el comité de La bola de hielo (Un baile anual que la escuela organizaba y celebraba el primer día de diciembre) cuyo tema era el invierno y la nieve. Era algo nuevo: a Stiles no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas.  
Kira se acercó a la verja negra y abrió la puerta—Es la única manera ¿No?—los cuatro subieron unos pequeños peldaños y pararon frente a la entrada—Nadie en Beacon Hills sabe sobre Stephen.  
Golpeó la puerta tres veces. Esperaron unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y una mujer joven apareciera en el umbral. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron, su boca formó una O y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.  
—¿Thomas?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
Malia tardó un segundo en percartarse de que la mujer miraba a Stiles. Se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos amrededor de su cintura. Stiles se tensó.  
—¿Señora Thomas?—Malia preguntó.  
—Dios Santo. Pensé que no volvería a verte.—la mujer comenzó a llorar.  
Malia miró a Kira, cómo si el hecho de sólo mirarla hiciera que una respuesta se le ocurriera.  
—Señora—Stiles la apartó—Me está confundiendo. Mi nombre es Stiles y vengo a... venimos—se corrigió—hablar sobre su hijo.  
La mujer parecía desconcertada—¿Qué?  
—Le explicaremos—Liam intervino—¿Podemos entrar?  
Los ojos de la mujer se habían apagado—Claro, claro. Adelante.  
Entró en la casa y los demás la siguieron. El interior era acogedor, nada de el frío exterior se filtraba, todo estaba a una temperatura perfecta. Las paredes eran de un color azul marino y habían un montón de objetos de madera por todas partes (Muebles, estantes, repisas). La señora Thomas los guió hasta una habitación con tres muebles de terciopelo azul.  
Kira, Liam y ella se sentaron en el más grande, Stiles en uno más pequeño a su derecha y la señora Thomas se mantenía de pié. Malia observó que algunos de sus cabellos se estaban tornando plateados y habían arrugas mínimas a los costados de sus ojos. Ya no parecía tan joven.  
— ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?—preguntó.  
—Estamos bien. Gracias—respondió Stiles con un tono de voz apresurado. Eso molestó a Malia: la verdad, moría por un vaso de agua desde que entraron en el auto; pero guardó silencio. Primero lo más importante.  
—Señora Thomas, nosotros...—Liam empezó.  
—Por favor, dime Paige—Intervino la mujer al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles.  
Por alguna razón, el nombre le parecía muy familiar.  
Liam siguió—Paige. Bien, queríamos hablar sobre su hijo Stephen. Tenemos noticias sobre él.  
Paige tenía la mirada perdida—A Stephen no lo gustaba que lo llamara por su nombre. Él prefería que le dijera Thomas.  
Kira parecía incómoda—Sí, la cuestión es...—parecía estar pensando muy bien las palabras. Ésta no era la clase de noticia que reciben las personas por parte de adolescentes desconocidos.  
—Está muerto—Stiles cortó.  
— ¿Qué?—Paige miró directamente a Malia. Sintió un escalofrío.  
— ¡Stiles!—Kira regañó, muy horrorizada.  
Los ojos de Paige se cristalizaron. Lágrimas aparecieron en ellos. Malia caminó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.  
—Lo lamento mucho.  
Mientras frotaba su espalda, Paige se levantó. Su expresión era dura—No. No lo sientes. Ni siquiera lo conocías ¡Mentirosa!  
Malia retrocedió. Kira y Liam se levantaron—Señora Thomas, déjenos explicarle—Liam intentó calmarla.  
— ¡No! ¿Quiénes son ustedes para venir a mi casa y decir que mi hijo murió? Todos ustedes mienten. ¡Mentirosos! ¡Fuera de mi casa!  
Ésta vez, Stiles se levantó—Escuche vieja loca. Solo queríamos...  
— ¡Dije que largo!—agarró una de las fotos en la mesa junto al mueble y se la arrojó a Stiles. Él la esquivó y ésta se estrelló contra la pared.  
La fotografía se deslizó fuera del marco. Stiles la recogió y se quedó observándola.  
—Será mejor que nos vayamos—Liam finalmente dijo. Paige respiraba agitadamente. Una vena casi se salía de su frente y tenía la cara roja de furia. —Gusto en conocerla, Señora Thomas.  
Ella no respondió.  
Todos se dirigieron a la salida, Paige siguiéndolos. Afuera, Malia se acercó a Stiles—Devuelve eso—le arrebató la fotografía.  
Mostraba a una mujer joven y fresca, un hombre bastante cuidado, y a un chico con los mismos rasgos faciales de Stiles. Era, aparentemente, la familia Thomas. Malia le tendió la foto a Paige y ésta se la arrancó. Pensó en decir algo, disculparse, pero la mujer azotó la puerta cerrándola en su cara.  
— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—La chica llamada Malia le espetó molesta a Stuart— ¿Sabes lo grosero que fuiste con esa mujer, Stiles?   
Stuart bufó—Lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que no iba a decirnos nada.  
— ¡Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo! Antes de que la molestaras y nuestra amable Dorothea se convirtiera en la Malvada Bruja del Oeste—Malia abrió la puerta del auto y se metió en él.  
Liam hizo lo mismo, Kira lo miraba fijamente. Stuart sacó su teléfono—Necesito hacer una llamada. Sólo un segundo.  
Kira asintió y entró en el vehículo. Stuart marcó el número de la única persona en el mundo que sabía apoyarlo.  
—No es el momento—dijo ella luego de tres timbres.  
—Un gusto escucharte también—respondió Stuart sarcásticamente. —Esto es importante ¿Dónde estás?  
Ella suspiró—En la biblioteca pública ¿Por qué?  
—Escucha: creo que hay... o más bien, había otro dopplegänger en Beacon Hills.   
—Te escucho.  
—Éste chico—Stuart tardó un momento para recordar el nombre— ¡Thomas! Un hombre lobo. Está muerto, pero era idéntico a mí y Stiles.  
Silencio.  
Comprobó la pantalla, la llamada seguía activada—No es posible—escuchó luego de un segundo—Un dopplegänger es un doble. Dos. No puede haber más.  
—Pero tú dijiste «copia.» Tal vez hay más de uno.  
Stuart recordó la foto. Kira había dicho que Stephen se parecía a Stiles el día anterior. Pero no era sólo parecido, era idéntico. Los chicos en el auto parecían con prisa.  
—Escucha: necesito verte. Estos chicos me desesperan. Estaré en la biblioteca en un segundo. Espérame.  
— ¡No! No puedes venir, estoy con...  
Stuart presionó el botón de colgar y caminó hasta el auto.  
La biblioteca pública ya era un lugar conocido para Stiles: le gustaba pasar el tiempo ahí cuándo no estaba ocupado o cuando no intentaban asesinarlo. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas de madera, frente a él estaba un grueso libro «Mitología antigua» decía la cubierta.  
Él y Derek habían llegado hace varios minutos. Derek había recibido una llamada y salió afuera para contestarla. Realmente no escogieron ningún libro en específico desde que llegaron, y el de mitología lo sacó de uno de los estantes cuando Derek se había ido. Ahora, se detuvo en una página que ponía en letras grandes «Doppelgänger.» No sabía la razón, pero el nombre captó su atención en cuestión de segundos.  
—Lo lamento, yo...—Derek apareció de detrás de una de las liberas. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el libro de Stiles, su mirada se oscureció— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?  
Stiles miró el libro—Estaba en la sección de mitología en el pasillo veinticuatro.  
— ¿Puedes prestármelo un momento—Derek se acercó.  
—Supongo—Stiles le pasó el pesado libro.  
Derek miraba las páginas cómo si de una reliquia se tratara. Parecía fascinado y bastante sumergido en el tema.  
—Así que... ¿Te gusta la mitología, eh?  
Derek no lo miró—Soy un hombre lobo ¿Qué esperabas?  
Stiles sintió cómo si lo golpearan en el estómago. Recordó la vez en que Lydia y Parrish estaban intentando buscar qué clase de criatura era el asistente de su papá. Ambos parecían tan absortos en el tema que apenas y reparaban en el hecho de que él también intentaba ayudarlos. A veces, intentaba llamar la atención de Lydia (Era su mejor amiga, después de todo) y ella lo ignoraba por completo.   
Pensar en ella lo hizo extrañarla ¿Estaba pasándolo bien en Pensilvania con sus amigas? Probablemente. Era Lydia Martin: si la fiesta no llegaba, ella llevaría la fiesta.  
Derek continuaba leyendo el libro. Sus ojos se movían tan rápido que Stiles se cuestionó si siquiera estaba leyendo.  
Se levantó—Tengo que ir al baño. Vuelvo pronto.  
—Buena suerte.  
Stiles rodó los ojos. El Derek que lo había encontrado en la mañana, aparentemente, se había esfumado.  
La biblioteca pública de Beacon Hills era el lugar más aburrido del mundo para Stuart. Una mujer anciana lo recibió en la puerta, sonriendo. Él la ignoró.  
«Estoy aquí.» escribió en la barra de mensajes y presionó Enviar.  
Buscó entre todos los pasillos, buscando algún indicio de ella, pero no se encontró con su larga cabellera o su piel blanca. Nada.  
Entró entre dos libreras, un montón de libros estaban acomodados a sus costados. Fingió estar interesado en una con lomo azul bastante grueso. Pasaron segundos y alguien apareció en el pasillo. Era alto y corpulento.  
Derek Hale.  
Stuart lo reconoció por los días en que había investigado a Stiles. Derek lo estaba mirando fijamente ¿Estaba pensando que era Stiles? En un momento, su cara se relajó y ladeó la cabeza.   
—No debiste venir aquí—dijo Derek. Pero de su boca no salió una voz gruesa y masculina, al contrario su voz era aguda y femenina. Bastante familiar.   
Stuart se acercó—Lindo truco.  
Derek sacó un collar que escondía bajo su camisa. El dije era un trébol verde de tres hojas, cada hoja se iluminó y de repente, frente a él ya no estaba Derek. Frente a él se encontraba ella.   
Acercó su cara con la de ella y la besó en los labios. Extrañaba su calor, su olor. Todo de ella le encantaba. Por suerte no había ningún testigo alrededor.  
Se separaron—Stuart, hablo enserio. Debes irte antes de que...   
— ¿Derek?—una voz llamó detrás de ellos.  
Ella se tensó. Se giró y sus ojos se abrieron. Frente a ellos estaba Stiles. Su boca estaba abierta y parecía en shock, su mirada se mantenía fija en ella.  
— ¿Jennifer?—preguntó con un hilo de voz. Stuart se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de ella viniendo de la boca de Stiles ¿Acaso se conocían? Stuart sabía que Jennifer conocía a Stiles (Lo estaban espiando, después de todo) pero ¿Stiles la conocía?  
Jennifer sonrió—Hola Stiles.  
Ambos se miraron durante segundos que parecieron siglos.   
Stuart no estuvo preparado para cuándo su mirada y la de Stiles se cruzaron por primera vez desde que llegó a Beacon Hills.  
De un momento a otro, un dolor atravesó su cabeza como una flecha y ambos comenzaron a gritar en agonía.


	8. Lazos irrompibles y reglas injustas.

Stiles salió del baño. Lo único que hizo fue lavar su cara y pensar un poco ¿Acaso una de sus acciones provocó que Derek se enojara? Era difícil saber: nunca llevaron una relación estable, pero hoy parecía diferente. Tal vez estaba equivocado.  
Volvió a la mesa, el libro seguía ahí, más Derek no. Miró alrededor, captó la camisa gris de Derek por entre un espacio en una librera. Caminó hasta él, los libros obstaculizaron su vista.  
— ¿Derek?—preguntó al aire. Llegó al lugar dónde creyó verlo, pero Derek no estaba; en cambio estaba una mujer con piel blanca y cabello castaño. Ella se giró y su respiración se cortó.  
La mirada de la chica era muy fanfarrona, sus labios rojos se levantaron en una sonrisa egocéntrica. Era la misma mujer que había conocido en clases meses atrás, la misma mujer que secuestró a su padre, la mamá de Scott y a Chris Argent.  
—Jennifer—Pronunció con un hilo de voz.   
Su sonrisa se hizo más grande—Hola Stiles.  
Pero no fue la voz o la mirada gélida de Jennifer Blake lo que lo asustó más: fue el muchacho detrás de ella. Tenían ojos miel, cabello alborotado castaño, labios rosados y tersos; idénticos a los que Stiles miraba cada vez que se posaba frente a su espejo.   
«Mi reflejo» pensó.  
Sus miradas se interceptaron, los ojos del chico, incluso detrás de aquellos lentes, mostraban una expresión difícil de descifrar.  
«Adelante. Puedes hacerlo» la voz femenina de ésta mañana se hizo oír «Ahora.»  
Primero sintió un sonido agudo atravesando su tímpano, luego, parecía como si un hacha cortara su cabeza en dos. El dolor era insoportable. Comenzó a gritar de dolor. Presionó sus manos contra las orejas, y cayó al suelo.  
Observó cómo el chico que estaba con Jennifer hacía lo mismo, antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.  
— ¡Stiles detente!—Jennifer gritó en la oscuridad. —Le haces daño, y te lastimas.  
¿A qué se refería exactamente? Podía escuchar su propia voz y la del chico gritando.   
—Están vinculados: sí lo lastimas, tú también lo sentirás.   
Stiles abrió sus ojos, estaban húmedos; seguro algunas lágrimas habían salido. El otro muchacho hizo lo mismo. Ambos se levantaron.  
— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo, si quiera estas viva? ¿Y dónde está Derek?—disparó cada pregunta, acercándose a ellos.  
Jennifer se paró frente al chico—Su nombre Stuart—comenzó—y digo la verdad. Están vinculados. Yo los uní.  
Stiles aún no creía que su psicópata profesora de Biología estuviera frente a él. Scott le había contado que Deucalion la había matado delante de sus propios ojos.   
Stuart rodó los ojos.  
— ¿Acabas de ver lo que hiciste, cierto? Casi lo matas. No puedo correr riesgos.  
Empezaba a sentirse mareado. La primera vez que vio a Stephen casi se desploma en el piso de la morgue. Ésta vez, empezaba a marearse y sentía náuseas. Vomitar en la biblioteca no era una buena idea... biblioteca: estaban en el lugar más estricto de Beacon Hills ¿Nadie escuchó los gritos?  
— ¿Dónde estamos?—el lugar se veía completamente cómo la biblioteca pública, pero Stiles sabía que no era así.  
—Chico listo—Stuart río. Sacó un frasco transparente de su bolsillo, lo destapó y esparció un polvo púrpura en el suelo.  
Todo se desintegró cómo una ilusión. Ya no estaban en la biblioteca, estaban en la mansión Hale.  
Stiles no se inmutó: era de esperarse. Todo fue una ilusión. Quizá incluso Derek.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?—Stiles preguntó, refiriéndose a Jennifer.  
— ¿Ella?—Stuart respondió—Nada. En cambio, yo...—Se acercó a él. Su cercanía lo hacía sentirse muy inseguro—tengo planes muy divertidos para ti.  
Su piel se erizó.  
— ¿Por qué hacen esto?  
—Eres un chico especial, Stiles—Jennifer se adelante—Eh visto lo que haces. Tienes dones. ¿Lo que le pasó a Stuart? ¡Fuiste tú!  
Él retrocedió instintivamente. Estaba sólo, en el bosque, junto a dos posibles psicópatas. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que alguien los escuchara? Definitivamente no.  
— ¿Quieres decir que yo soy... algo?  
—Claro que sí—Stuart saltó.  
—Pero debemos guardar el secreto—Jennifer añadió—. Decírtelo, nos pondría en desventaja.  
— ¿Van a matarme?  
Stuart suspiró—Por Dios ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un programa de entrevistas? Lo único que debes saber es que no será hoy. Encontraremos la forma, pronto. Por ahora, estás a salvo—le guiñó un ojo. —Tal vez sea mejor llevarnos bien—le dio la espalda—Seremos compañeros de clase. Ayer me inscribí en Beacon Hills High ¡Nos veremos cada día!  
¿No es genial?  
De todas las cosas que pasaron en el día, la idea de ver a Stuart todos los días lo enfermaba más.  
—Una cosa más. Cuando salga de ésta casa—Jennifer empezó—no recordarás haberme visto. Jennifer Blake está muerta. ¿Ok?  
— ¿Cómo sabes que lo haré?—Stiles se cruzó de brazos.  
Jennifer chasqueó sus dedos y una botella apareció en su mano derecha. Un líquido negro brillaba en el interior.  
— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
—De la misma manera en que tú puedes comenzar una lluvia—sonrió.  
Destapó la botella y rocío unas gotas sobre la cabeza de Stiles. Él se sacudió.  
—Estoy muerta ¿Entiendes?  
Dicho eso, se giró y caminó hasta la puerta, Stuart la seguía. Atravesó el umbral y algo en Stiles se apagó: el recuerdo de la persona con quién acababa de hablar.


	9. Parte II

Dos almas distintas.


	10. Cómo domesticar a un lobo amargado.

Derek rodó en la cama de Stiles otra vez. Desde la mañana, lo único que hizo fue caminar de una esquina a otra: la computadora estaba bloqueada y solo habían comics aburridos en los estantes.   
¿Enserio Stiles se divertía así?  
Tuvo que admitir que más de una vez agarró la almohada y la enterró en su cara, Stiles tenía un olor tan dulce, embriagador... único. Quizá fue una de las razones por las que Malia se enamoró de él.   
Realmente hoy fue un desperdicio. Para colmo, Stiles nunca llegó con comida, cómo lo había prometido. La pelea de ésta mañana con Scott lo había molestado mucho, al parecer. En México, todos los días debían comer alimentos demasiado condimentados y poco apetitosos. ¿Qué estaría pensando Araya en éste momento? ¿Qué la había abandonado para quedarse en Beacon Hills? Posiblemente. Nunca volvió con Los Calavera, después de todo. No es cómo si pudiera llamarles e informarles sobre todo: el único teléfono que podía usar era el de Stiles y él se lo llevó. Perfecto. El Sheriff se había marchado en la mañana, antes que Stiles, así que el día entero fue Derek y sólo Derek.  
— ¿Puedes retroceder un poco?—Stiles preguntó detrás de la puerta cerrada.  
Derek recordó cuándo en la mañana Stiles entró en la habitación y ambos quedaron uno frente al otro. Demasiado cerca. Quién estuviera fuera del cuarto no podía ver ni oír a Derek... de hecho ¿Cómo siquiera se le ocurría preguntar? No escucharía la respuesta. Y cómo, al parecer, nadie le creía a Stiles, él era su única compañía. ¡Qué suerte la suya!  
Dándose cuenta de que no respondería, la puerta se abrió. Tenía la mirada perdida y sostenía una caja de pizza. Cruzó el umbral y su mirada viajó hasta la cama.  
—Traje la cena—dijo sacudiendo la caja.  
—Ya era hora—Derek se levantó y se la quitó.  
Abrió la caja. El vapor caliente golpeó su olfato haciendo que su estómago rugiera; en el interior estaba una gran y redonda pizza fresca, el queso fundido sobre ella y rociada con un innumerable número de ingredientes. Derek se sentó en la cama y arrancó una rebanada del círculo.  
—De nada—Stiles rió. Pero Derek captó una rara expresión en su cara. Tal vez sólo era cosa de adolescentes.  
Stiles se sentó junto a él y agarró una rebanada. Derek reparó en el hecho de que su la pizza tenía trozos de piña esparcidos. Uno a uno, comenzó a apartarlos.  
— ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió que una pizza sería más deliciosa con piña? Debe ser castigado.  
Stiles sonrió. Derek sabía que él no era gracioso, sin embargo, los chistes salían de su boca ocasionalmente.  
—Amén por eso—Stiles dijo con la boca llena.   
Derek continuó comiendo su rebanada. Enserio que tenía hambre. Se percató en que había un pedazo de queso en la comisura de los labios de Stiles.  
—Oye, tienes algo...—Derek se tocó los labios refiriéndose a la parte dónde Stiles tenía el queso.  
— ¿Dónde aquí?—tocó la parte contraria de su boca.  
—No. Sólo déjame...—Derek se acercó y con su pulgar, retiró el queso. Su chupó su dedo  
Stiles cortó su respiración. Estaban muy cerca... otra vez. El recuerdo del beso en el bosque golpeó a Derek. Intentó hablarlo con Stiles, pero él seguía negándolo, alegando que nunca estuvo en la mansión Hale ese día.   
Algo se apoderó de él y se inclinó hacia adelante, juntando su boca con la de él. Sus labios eran tibios y tenían un delicioso sabor a pizza. Se sentía exactamente cómo la última vez. Ambos se separaron.  
Se miraron a los ojos, Derek enserio comenzaba a maravillarse cada oportunidad que los veía: castaños, tiernos, inocentes.   
Stiles suspiró y se lanzó en la cama. Sólo mirando hacía el techo. No dijo nada.  
Derek se ruborizó—Perdón yo no debí...  
—No. Está bien—Stiles aún miraba al techo—, me gustó. —Pasó un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Miró a Derek—Quise decir... la verdad...—se sentó—. Por favor, no le digas a Malia. —apretó el brazo de Derek.  
—Lo prometo—él sonrió.  
Stiles se acostó una vez más—Es sólo que... han pasado muchas cosas. El día de hoy, la verdad, fue muy agotador. Emocionalmente.  
— ¿Quieres hablar? Tengo mucho tiempo. Enserio.  
Stiles cubrió sus ojos—Bien. —guardó silencio. Parecía estar pensando en las palabras que iba a usar. — ¿Recuerdas el chico del que te hablé ayer por la noche? ¿Stephen Thomas?  
Derek buscó en su memoria. No recordaba nada. Stiles parloteaba tanto, que a veces era difícil prestarle atención. Arriesgándose, sólo respondió: —Sí.   
—Bien. Mi papá asegura que no estamos relacionados, y quiero creerlo... pero hoy, hoy conocí a otro muchacho. Su nombre es Stuart. Somos dos gotas de agua y él SÍ está vivo.   
La piel de Derek se erizó— ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez te confundiste.  
— ¡No! Dios ¿Por qué nadie puede aceptar lo que digo?—se dio la vuelta.  
—Bien, bien. Te creo. —sus palabras sonaron más forzadas de lo que debieron. —Pero pensemos ¿Alguien que se parece a ti, y no son hermanos? Sólo existe una criatura que es así.  
Stiles lo miró. Sus ojos encogieron su corazón. Cuándo Stiles negó haberlo besado en el bosque, una idea pasó por su mente, pero la descartó de inmediato. No quería creerlo. Al principio pensó que fue porque le gustó el beso y necesitaba creer que era Stiles, pero la verdad era que, si lo que pensó en un principio era verdad, estaban tratando con algo grande. Y ahora, con lo que Stiles estaba contando, sus temores se estaban confirmando.  
—Los llaman Doppelgängers. —soltó.  
—Salud.  
Derek rodó sus ojos—Stiles, esto es serios. Un doppelgänger es la copia malvada de una persona. Quién ve a su doble va a morir.  
Su madre, Talia, le había contado sobre ellos cuando era niño. Eran las criaturas más inofensivas y letales, al mismo tiempo.   
Stiles se levantó— ¡Doppelgänger! Claro. Leí esa palabra hoy en la biblioteca, pero antes de seguir...—una expresión amarga cruzó su rostro—olvídalo.  
Derek lo miró—Éste chico Stuart ¿Dónde lo conociste?  
—Ésta tarde en tu mansión. Lo vi merodeando y lo seguí.  
— ¿Acaso te saltaste la escuela?  
—Larga historia.  
Stiles caminó hasta la ventana.  
—Cuándo me vio, no parecía sorprendido. Incluso parecía conocerme.  
Derek se paró detrás de él. Sus reflejos se mostraban en el vidrio—Eso lo hace mucho peor: un doppelgänger quiere ser único. Busca matar a su doble. —los tomó por los hombros, lo giró y ambos se miraron—. Éstas en peligro.  
Stiles pasó una mano por su cabello—No puede ser. ¿Estuve con un psicópata en una mansión abandonada en el bosque?  
—Básicamente. ¿Había alguien más con ustedes?  
Stiles apretó los ojos, cómo si su cerebro buscara un nombre especifico—No. Nadie más.  
—Debemos avisar al resto. Necesitas protección.   
La expresión de Stiles se endureció—Puedo cuidarme sólo.  
El vidrio de la ventana se agrietó.  
—Además—Stiles continuó—. No van a creerme: piensan que perdí la cabeza.  
— ¿Hablaste con alguien además de Scott?  
—No.  
—Entonces no generalices. Avisa a tú padre, a Parrish. Incluso a Mason. Puedes cuidarte sólo—Derek sabía que mentía—, pero unos refuerzos no estarán de sobra.  
Stiles lo pensó un momento—Tienes razón—sonrió—. Gracias.  
Derek pensó en decir algo, en vez de eso, atrajo a Stiles hacía él y lo abrazó. Sintió cómo se tensaba, pero luego sus músculos cedieron y correspondió al abrazo. Instaló el olor de su cabello, mientras Stiles rodeaba su cadera con los brazos. Todo se sentía en el sitio correcto.   
Aún sin romper el abrazo, Derek añadió: —Ahora dime ¿Por qué tu jeep no está en la entrada?


	11. Stuart y Stiles.

El viernes en la tarde, Stuart sostenía un sujeta-papeles contra su pecho. Estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela, dando órdenes y vociferando cada una de sus ideas a todos los miembros del comité del baile de invierno. Él se había apuntado para ser el encargado de decorar todo el lugar y crear un ambiente invernal para el disfrute de todos.   
Hoy era el primer día de clases dónde se presentaba cómo Stuart Towmbly y no cómo Stiles Stilisnki. Se sentía tan bien ser él mismo frente a todo el mundo. Sí, las personas susurraban su nombre por los pasillos, y sí, incluso los profesores se preguntaban por qué el chico nuevo se parecía al revoltoso Stiles; pero podía soportarlo.  
—No. Necesita más retoques—le decía a Missy Thomky, una chica con mucho acné en su cara y pelo enredado, quién estaba decorando el cartel del baile—. Deberías utilizar más colores fríos. El tema es el invierno, por amor a Dios.  
Missy suspiró y continuó dando brochazos a la pancarta. Stuart se movió hasta dónde Kendall Hiles, un chico musculoso de décimo grado, estaba haciendo guirnaldas demasiado brillantes.  
— ¿Sabes? No estaría mal añadir unos copos de nieve—mordió la punta del bolígrafo que sostenía en su mano—. Sólo un consejo.   
Le guiñó el ojo, y continuó paseando por todo el gimnasio. Dar órdenes se sentía tan... bien. Desde que conoció a Jennifer, todo fue «Stuart mátalo» «Stuart degollalo.» Ella siempre fue la dueña, y él, un perro doméstico. Era bueno al fin dar las órdenes, incluso si sólo fuera para planear un cursi cotillón con temática de la princesa del hielo.  
— ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?—alguien dijo a sus espaldas, volteó y frente a él estaba Stiles.  
—Tenía la impresión de que las coronas y brillitos eran tu estilo—escupió.  
En el momento cuándo Jennifer le contó que su último ingrediente para liberarse de su maldición era matar a su doppelgänger, Stuart odió a Stiles. El sentimiento seguía intacto.  
—Debemos hablar. Ahora.  
Stuart se giró—Lo lamento, pero tengo muchas cosas que arreglar aquí. —comenzó a caminar hacia... la verdad, todo estaba perfecto; pero no quería hablar con Stiles. No ahora. Definitivamente no luego.  
—Dejaré que me mates.  
Stuart volteó—Interesante. —dejó el sujeta-papeles en el suelo y gritó: — ¡Todo el mundo fuera!  
Todos lo miraron y se generó una tormenta de murmullos. Uno a uno, salieron por la puerta principal, Missy se tropezó con su propia pierna pero siguió adelante.  
Todas las puertas se cerraron solas.  
—Parece que estás aprendiendo—Stuart dijo.  
Stiles metió sus manos en ambos bolsillos—Ese es el problema: no sé qué soy y no sé cómo lo hago. Debes decirme todo lo que sabes.  
Él sólo se limitó a mirarlo «No tengo que decirte nada» decía su mirada. Stiles suspiró.  
—Invadiste mi escuela. Me secuestraste anoche. Te metiste en Beacon Hills ¿No piensas que me debes algo?  
—No. La verdad, no.  
Stiles cubrió su rostro con las manos—Ok, eres un villano. Sé cómo funciona eso. Honestamente, no tengo la menor idea de qué planeas; pero Derek me contó lo básico: somos el doppelgänger del otro y nuestro destino es matarnos ¿Cierto?  
Stuart río— ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Disfrutas del regalo que te dejé en tú habitación?   
— ¿Fuiste tú?  
— ¿Qué no es obvio? Stiles, para ser el genio de la manada de McCall, me decepcionas. — Stuart caminó hasta las gradas plegadas— ¿Me haces el favor?—señaló los asientos.   
Stiles rodó los ojos, pasó un segundo y las gradas se desplegaron. Uno a uno, los asientos azules se separaron de la pared hasta convertirse en peldaños.  
—Cooperas. Hoy será un día estupendo—Stuart se sentó en el primer puesto.  
—Excelente, ¿Ahora vas a decirme?  
—No podría aunque quisiera, y no quiero. ¿Sabes toda la ventaja que perdería? Somos tú y yo, en un conflicto de supervivencia. No puedo descuidarme.  
—Típico de villanos—se cruzó de brazos.  
—No hables cómo si fueras un superhéroe. Mataste a la novia de tu mejor amigo: no eres mejor que yo.  
—Veo que hiciste tu tarea.   
—Hablando de tareas ¿Viste la cara de la señora Phillips en la clase de español? ¡Cuándo nos vio a ambos fue tan gracioso!  
Stiles volvió a rodar los ojos— ¿Acaso eres un niño? Uno de los dos va a morir.  
—Y no seré yo—agregó. Se levantó del asiento y paseó por todo el gimnasio. Sus zapatos rechinaban con el contacto del suelo. — ¿Ves todo el espacio que tenemos, cierto?—Stiles asintió—. Aquí es dónde vas a morir.   
Se detuvo— ¿Qué?—Stuart veía cómo el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a tensarse y temblar.  
—No te preocupes. No será hoy. Tengo un plan, todo será muy teatral—alzó sus manos, haciendo un gesto dramático.  
— ¿Por qué de repente me dices todas éstas cosas?  
Stuart se acercó, sus rostros estaban muy cerca—Porque quiero ver el miedo en tu cara. Necesito verte aterrado—Stiles tragó saliva sonoramente—. Ese es mi propósito: voy a hacerte sangrar hasta que estés seco.   
Stiles lo empujó— ¿Cuál es tu problema? Lo quieras o no, estamos vinculados...—guardó silencio—literalmente. ¿No podemos sólo actuar como si el otro no existiera? Podemos vivir sin intentar matarnos.   
Stuart lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a apretarlo— ¿Eres ciego o qué? ¡Uno de nosotros es el doppelgänger! ¡Uno debe morir!—ruidos extraños empezaron a brotar de la garganta de Stiles—Ni tú, ni yo podemos evitarlo. Es así y ya. —lo lanzó al suelo.   
Stiles comenzó a toser y frotarse la garganta. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos lloraban. Stuart se posó sobre él y sonrió. Una idea brilló en su cerebro.  
— ¿Sabes podemos hacer algo?  
Con una voz apenas audible, Stiles preguntó: — ¿Q-qué?  
Stuart tomó las mejillas de Stiles y chocó sus labios con los de él. Comenzó a moverse con rapidez, frotando ambas bocas sin paciencia. Stiles empujaba, tratando de separarse; pero Stuart agarraba su cabeza y la mantenía cerca. Cuando sintió que ya necesitaba aire, mordió el labio inferior de Stiles. Al principio, suave, luego aumentó la fuerza. Sus dientes de clavaron en la carne, hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre de Stiles filtrarse hasta su boca.   
Se separaron. Stiles tocó su labio y miró sus dedos. Stuart se levantó— ¿Lo ves? Ya sangras desde ahora ¿No soy genial?—No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada pequeña.   
Los labios de Stiles estaban rojos al máximo e hinchados—Muy gracioso. Pero yo también tengo mis trucos.  
Y de nuevo, lo que pasó en la biblioteca, pasó otra vez: primero, los labios de Stuart comenzaron a doler, luego, el inferior comenzó a llenarse de sangre. Por último, un chirrido llenó sus oídos y su cabeza comenzó a golpear. Ambos gritaron, y al instante, todo el dolor paró.  
Stuart y Stiles reposaban en el suelo, apretando sus cabezas con sus manos.  
—Bien. Tregua—Stiles dijo.  
—Cierra la boca. —se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano—Ahora, ven. Vamos a dar un paseo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi primera nota. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que han votado por Mi reflejo, enserio, precio cada una de las personas que se toman la molestía de leer mi historia y todos los días me inspiran a seguir que ésta epecie de proyecto. De verdad, gracias a todos.   
> Inicialmente, éste iba a ser un capitulo centrado en la mente de Stuart y todo lo que lo llevó a ser... Bueno, Stuart; pero se borró y salió ésto. Prometo que, más adelante, explicaré más a fondo cada personaje.   
> Por ahora, es todo. Otra vez: muchas gracias por leer.


	12. Si quieres problemas, los tendrás.

Stiles se apartó—No gracias—sobó su labio—. Creo que ya dejaste claro tu punto. —se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.  
Antes de salir, escuchó: —Me alegra que entendieras.  
Los pasillos estaban solos. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus clases. Su boca dolía mucho ¿Qué había pensado al querer hablar con Stuart? Fue una pérdida de tiempo.   
Llegó a su casillero y lo abrió. El suyo quedaba muy cerca de los baños, ahora, podía escuchar gemidos provenientes de uno de ellos; los ignoró. Sacó un pañuelo y lo pasó por su labio, la tela se pintó de un rojo oscuro. Que Stuart lo besará fue una sorpresa, pero que lo mordiera, lo llevó a otro nivel. Había dolido mucho. Aunque, cuando el labio de Stuart comenzó a sangrar, se sintió mejor.   
Alguien tocó su espalda. Detrás de él, Malia se erguía con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Stiles tragó saliva. Anoche, Derek lo había besado mientras cenaban pizza ¿Malia lo había descubierto? Había una expresión seria en su cara. Todo el día, trató de evitarla todo lo que pudo. Quizá había descubierto lo del beso y había venido a destrozar a Stiles con sus propios dientes. Se quedó en silencio un rato y después dijo:  
—Scott está desaparecido.  
Stiles parpadeó— ¿Qué dijiste?  
Ella se recostó contra los casilleros—No podemos encontrarlo. Kira no sabe nada de él desde el martes y no contesta las llamadas de Liam.  
— ¿Hablaron con Melissa?  
—Naturalmente. Ella dijo que se quedó en tu casa luego de visitar la morgue. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué hizo eso?  
Stiles se puso a pensar. Había sido una semana muy agitada, pero no recordaba haber invitado a Scott a su casa. Desde el miércoles, habían sido sólo él y Derek en su habitación... pero no pensaba decirle eso a Malia.   
—No. No tengo la menor idea. Hablé con él ayer, pero luego me fui. —guardó los pañuelos cerró la puerta.  
—Debemos encontrarlo. El brote de las plantas ya cesó, pero la gente sigue cayendo dormida. Alguien hizo esto, y esa persona tiene a Scott.  
Su cerebro hizo click.  
—Stuart.  
— ¿Tú gemelo malvado?  
— ¡Eso es! Tiene que ser él.  
Ésta mañana, antes de llegar, Stiles le había contado todo el tema de Stuart a Kira y Liam. Todos estaban atentos a cualquiera de sus movimientos, y el brote en Beacon Hills era un suceso extraño. Extraño cómo la llegada de Stuart.  
—Ven conmigo.  
La agarró por la mano y la arrastró hasta las puertas del gimnasio. Abrió las puertas dobles, las luces estaban encendidas, pero al momento de entrar, todas se apagaron con un sonido.  
Derek salió de la ducha con una toalla atada a su cintura. La casa... mejor dicho, la habitación de Stiles estaba sola y aprovechó para bañarse. No había ropa de su talla, pero Stiles había crecido, tal vez algunas prendas pueden quedarle.   
Le gustaba estar sólo: podía pensar en calma. Ni un mínimo ruido podía molestarle. Salió del baño y se sentó en la cama. Había una foto enmarcada justo sobre la mesa de noche a un lado, en ella, un niño de nueve años, y un hombre joven le sonreían a la lente en la cámara. Derek supuso que eran Stiles y el Sheriff. La agarró entre sus manos y acarició el cristal ¿Por qué la mamá de Stiles no estaba en la foto? ¿Fue ella quien la tomó?... ¿La sacaron antes o después de su muerte?  
Pensar en la señora Stilinski lo hacía recordar a su mamá. Su familia no tenía fotografías que capturaran y conservaran sus recuerdos. ¿Estaba permitido volver en el tiempo y tomar fotografías del pasado? Posiblemente. Ese sería un gran deseo.   
Escuchó pasos detrás de la puerta. ¿Stiles había llegado? Miró el reloj de pared a su izquierda 10:58am. No, todavía era muy temprano. ¿Entonces el Sheriff? Eso sería más probable. Decidió no gastar saliva y guardó silencio. Las gotas escurrían por su cuerpo, estaba mojando el colchón. A Stiles no le importaría: desde que Derek llegó ahí, él siempre dormía en la cama de Stiles y él se escabullía a la habitación de invitados. Sintió cómo los pasos se acercaban hasta quedar justo detrás de la puerta. Ésta se abrió y Stiles apareció detrás de ella.  
Primero, se quedó del otro lado. Observando. Luego, sin perturbar la línea de ceniza, puso un pie dentro de la habitación, y su mirada chocó con la de Derek. Su rostro era sombrío y malvado, definitivamente no era Stiles. ¿Stuart? Sabía que Stuart siempre usaba unos lentes gruesos distintivos, pero en esta ocasión, no los tenía. Tal vez para tratar de engañarlo.  
Derek se levantó y sus ojos brillaron. Pero antes de poder moverse, con una velocidad igual a la del viento, Stuart lo acorraló contra la pared mientras sostenía su cara con una mano. Derek intentó liberarse, pero Stuart puso todo su peso contra su cuerpo.  
— ¿Qué demonios quieres?—Derek apretó sus dientes.  
Había bolsas color rosa bajo los ojos de Stuart. Esa mirada lo hizo recordar cuándo Stiles fue poseído por el Nogitsune. Intentó buscar un poco de humanidad en sus ojos, pero solo veía dos esferas negras.   
La temperatura de la habitación se sintió realmente fría, las partes dónde Stuart lo sostenía se sentían cómo carámbanos gélidos. Sonrió.  
—Todos preguntan eso—su boca desprendía un vaho helado con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Es muy fácil: quiero a Stiles...—lo miró unos segundos—y a los otros dos.  
— ¿Qué?  
Le guiñó un ojo—Dale mi mensaje.  
Dicho eso, una nube de viento frío y copos de nieve lo rodearon, y antes de que Derek pudiera protestar, desapareció.   
Derek quedó sólo otra vez, tocó su mejilla y se sorprendió. Miró su mano: justo dónde Stuart lo había sostenido, quedaba un rastro de hielo escarchado.  
Stiles y Malia entraron por la puerta principal de la veterinaria. El aire acondicionado golpeó sus rostros. El sonido de una campana anunció su llegada y se detuvieron en el mostrador.  
— ¿Y en dónde dejaste el Jeep?—preguntó Malia.  
Stiles rodó sus ojos. Su papá, Liam y Kira preguntaron lo mismo. —No importa. Luego te digo.  
Esperó un segundo, y Deaton apareció a través de una puerta. Luego del incidente en el gimnasio, Stiles decidió que ya no iba a esperar para que Stuart lo aniquilara, él tenía un poder, uno desconocido, y tenía que descubrirlo para detener a su doppelgänger. Y si alguien sabía qué cosa era Stiles, ese era Deaton.  
— ¿Puedo ayudarlos?—estaba limpiando sus manos con un trapo muy desgastado.  
—Tenemos un problema—comenzó Stiles.  
—Continúa.  
— ¿Se te hace familiar el termino... doppelgänger?  
—Salud—Malia interrumpió. Stiles la ignoró.  
Deaton, por su parte, tenía una expresión de temor en su rostro—Pasen, por favor.  
Abrió la pequeña puerta del mostrador y pasaron a la otra ala del lugar, dónde generalmente trataban a los perros. Deaton sacó un enorme libro de un estante.  
—Cuenta todo. No omitas nada.  
Stiles relató cada detalle de lo ocurrido en la semana. Cómo Stuart le llevó a la casa de los Hale y amenazó, cuándo ésta mañana trató de razonar con él y ofrecerle una tregua, y cómo la rechazó. Todo. Cuándo terminó, la cara de Deaton se veía agitada, tal y como si acabara de bajar de una montaña rusa.  
—Stiles, esto es peligroso...  
— ¿¡Por qué no dijiste nada!?—saltó Malia. Había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.  
—Perdón. Todo pasó entre ayer y hoy. Apenas puedo asimilarlo.  
Deaton abrió el libro—De hecho no. Si todo lo que dices es verdad, éste chico, Stuart, te ha estado vigilando. Todo está planeado—comenzó a pasar página por página, a una velocidad poco creíble.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Malia preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
— ¿Qué es eso?—Stiles agregó.  
—Se llama Grimorio. Es un libro de magia. —respondió sin levantar la mirada.  
— ¿Magia? ¿Qué tiene que ver la magia con todo esto?  
—Stiles, estás en un problema enorme. —Se detuvo en una página específica (Al igual que las demás, ésta estaba amarilla y presentaba una caligrafía apenas legible). —Aquí. Lee el párrafo.  
Volteó el libro y se lo dio. Era bastante pesado y el polvo que lo cubría, se pasó a sus manos. —Deaton, no entiendo nada ¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
Deaton lo miró. Su expresión era dura—Escucha, he visto esto. Todo lo que está pasando, ya ocurrió. Y si estoy en lo correcto, Stuart ya dio el primer paso. Eres un brujo Stiles. Y él quiere absorber tu energía. Ahora, lo que más quieras, lee el primer párrafo.  
Todas esas palabras lo hicieron sentirse mareado.  
¿Un brujo? ¿Acaso ellos también existen? Miró a Malia, ella tenía la misma cara de estupefacción que él. Sus manos ahora temblaban, agarró el libro y comenzó a leer:   
—«Gelida trugoy. Volo gelida trugoy constringitur.»  
Bajó el libro. Esperó un momento... nada. Con toda la emoción, pensó que tal vez toda la veterinaria comenzaría a flotar o que los animales hablarían y le dirían todas las respuestas que necesitaba, pero no pasó nada. Miró a Deaton, quién se veía extremadamente confundido. Quizá se había equivocado, o quizá no existía tal cosa cómo los brujos. Dejó el Grimorio sobre la mesa.  
— ¿Nada?—Malia, quién había cerrado los ojos (Posiblemente pensando que el lugar explotaría), preguntó.  
Deaton pasó una mano por su cabeza—No lo entiendo. La verdad, yo...  
El tintineo de una campana, llamó la atención de todos. Sonaba cómo la misma que los había recibido cuando entraron. La de la sala principal.   
—Dejé el cartel en la puerta. Tal vez solo sea un cliente—Deaton salió de la habitación.  
Malia miraba fijamente a Stiles— ¿Te sientes bien?  
Se encogió de hombros—Supongo. Creí que...  
—Muchachos, vengan a ver esto. —Deaton llamó desde la otra ala.  
Stiles y Malia se miraron. Cuando llegaron a la sala principal, Deaton estaba detrás del mostrador, y una enorme caja del tamaño de un refrigerador descansaba frente a la puerta, en posición vertical.  
— ¿Qué es eso?—Malia se adelantó.  
Deaton les dio una mirada apagada. Muy triste. La mirada de Stiles viajaba desde él, hasta la caja de madera.  
—Deaton. ¿Qué. Es. Eso?  
Bajó la mirada—Sólo tócala.  
Primero miró la caja, luego pensó en huir de aquel lugar. Respiró hondo y se acercó a la caja cautelosamente. Estiró su mano y la acercó lentamente, cómo si el solo estar frente a ella haría que su cuerpo se encendiera en llamas. Dio un pequeño toque y de inmediato se alejó.   
Los costados de la caja se derrumbaron hacia afuera con un ruido. Una montaña de poliestireno rosado de esparció por todo el piso.  
Había algo ahí.  
Al principio vio una mano que salía de entre el montón. Estaba hinchada y azul. Luego, mechones de cabello rojizo se asomaron por debajo del material. En un pequeño espacio, observó un ojo. Un redondo ojo color verde, tan conocido y tan diferente. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba contemplando un cuerpo, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Acaso esa era...?  
— ¿Lydia?—Malia sollozó.  
El cuerpo de Lydia estaba frente a él, cubierto por un montón de poliestireno. Malia gritó y las luces del techo reventaron en una lluvia de chispas amarillas.


	13. Relato de un Druida [Bonus]

»Stiles, la primera vez que tú y Scott llegaron a la veterinaria, me alarmé. Eras tan parecido a ellos…  
En Noruega de 1534, una familia de escasos recursos llegó a una colonia rural en el bosque. Buscaban refugio y comida. Uno de sus hijos estaba enfermo, Aved (El muchacho) sufría de una intensa fiebre, y ya que no disponían de los medicamentos necesarios para su tratamiento, decidieron acudir a la bruja de la zona.   
Todos eran amables y muy serviciales, la bruja no era la excepción. Cuándo accedió a ayudar a Aved, los padres saltaron de alegría. Pero su enfermedad era poderosa, ningún método funcionaba, además, el clima de invierno empeoraba las cosas. La bruja les contó a los padres que, usando los métodos conocidos, no podía curarlo, y que necesitaba de sus aprobaciones para aplicarle un embrujo.   
—Separaré su lado enfermo y dejaré el saludable—les había dicho.  
Con temor, ambos optaron por hacerlo. Era su único hijo y perderlo habría sido una tragedia. Ella también tenía un Grimorio, llevó al chico a una parte muy lejos de la tribu. Sólo ella y Aved. Cómo lo prometió, al volver su hijo se veía perfectamente bien. Como si nunca se hubiese enfermado. Pero existía un detalle, la bruja también traía a un chico idéntico a Aved. Los mismos ojos castaños y piel blanca, sólo que, se veía más demacrado (Su cabello no era brillante, y los ojos estaban completamente apagados).  
—Ésta es su parte enferma. Pueden dejarlo dónde sea, de todos modos, morirá. —les había asegurado la bruja.  
Los padres de Aved estaban consternados. Cuando dijo «separar», lo había dicho enserio. Aved estaba perfecto, pero ahora tenían otra boca persona a quién cuidar. Su familia era la más pobre, así que fue difícil.  
Adoptaron a la otra parte de su hijo como Evad. Los primeros gemelos idénticos. Con el tiempo, descubrieron que tener otro hijo no era tan difícil. Evad era alimentado, bañado y cuidado. Incluso más que Aved. Lo que causó cierta tensión entre ellos. Cuándo sus padres no estaban y era turno de Aved para cuidar a su hermano, dejaba que pasara hambre, nunca era capaz de darle un baño, h lo dejaba sólo por largos periodos de tiempo. Pero Evad lo aceptaba.  
Cuándo por fin se curó, Aved enfureció ¿Por qué Evad si pudo mejorar mientras a él tuvieron que aplicarle un embrujo? Estaba celoso de su ahora hermano: recibía más atención que él y sus padres parecían quererlo más. En un ataque de rabia, le clavó la espada de su papá en el pecho.   
En shock, el padre de los gemelos llevó a Aved a La montaña del Norte, el lugar más frío y apartado de Noruega. La nieve caía en grandes cantidades, y el viento ahogaba sus palabras.  
Aved se sorprendió cuando su padre lo derribó y comenzó a llenar su boca con nieve. Mucha, mucha nieve. Pasaba por su garganta y era tan fría que quemaba. Su padre no paró hasta que Aved se asfixió con la tonelada de nieve que obstruyó su respiración.  
Volvió al campamento con el cuerpo de su hijo entre sus brazos. Llamó a la casa de la bruja y le dejó el cuerpo a su cargo.   
—Ya aprendió la lección. Tráelo de vuelta—Le ordenó.  
La mujer llevó puso el cadáver sobre una mesa de madera y comenzó con el ritual.  
Aved volvió a la vida y se encontró con sus padres, todavía enfadados. Intentó entrar a su casa, pero la bruja lo había impedido.  
—Vivirás errante en una vida sin fin. No volverás a morir, pero habrá un castigo: sea donde sea y en el tiempo que sea, siempre verás la cosa que más odias en el mundo: tu doble. En cada lugar del mundo y cada cuarenta y siete años, existirá una persona con las mismas características que tú. Mismo cabello, mismo rostro, mismo cuerpo. Serán tus copias esparcidas por el mundo. Justo. Cómo. Tu. Hermano.   
Y así nacieron los doppelgängers.   
Aved fue desterrado de su colonia y apartado de su familia. Fue maldecido para deambular por el mundo, sólo. Viendo cómo sus dobles hacían algo con sus vidas, mientras el perdía su tiempo, por toda la eternidad.  
»En 1680, Salem, se me fue encargado vigilar a un aquelarre de brujos muy poderosos. Usaban su magia de manera irresponsable y los pueblerinos comenzaban a sospechar de su presencia en el lugar.  
Había un muchacho, Gideon, él era el líder del aquelarre. Tenía una esposa bella saludable, además de una pequeña bebé de sólo un año. Gideon incitaba a sus brujos para que permanecieran bajo perfil, pero eran muy testarudos.  
En 1695 empezaron las acusaciones, y en 1697 un grupo de personas inocentes fueron acusadas de practicar brujería. Por suerte, ningún miembro de los verdaderos brujos fue condenado, pero muchos civiles, totalmente ignorantes sobre qué estaba pasando, fueron colgados.   
Ante todo el caos, Gideon decidió que la mejor opción era abandonar Salem. El nuevo destino era Nueva Orleans. Giedon llevó a los suyos hasta dónde los acusados fueron castigados y los obligó a observar el acto, como modo de advertencia. Si alguno de ellos volvía a usar la magia de manera irresponsable, enfrentaría el mismo castigo.  
Al terminar los juicios, todos aceptamos que irnos enseguida sería la mejor opción. Recorrimos todo el camino hasta Nueva Orleans, pero al llegar a la entrada, alguien nos estaba esperando. Un chico exactamente igual a Gideon.  
No entendíamos en aquél momento, pero era Adev. Y Gideon era su doppelgänger de ese tiempo.  
Aved usó unos extraños trucos contra Gideon. Al principio, su cuerpo se retorció y se tornó blanco cómo la nieve. Gideon murió congelado frente a nuestros ojos. Adev desapareció segundos después.  
No fue sino hace algunos años que comprendí el porqué: Adev necesitaba asesinar a todas sus copias. Primero los dejaba indefensos, entrando en su mente y desestabilizándola (En el caso de Gideon, los juicios fueron lo que debilitaron su mente), para luego matarlos.  
Su esposa tomó el lugar de jefa y con todo el poder del aquelarre, conjuró un hechizo que acabó con Adev.  
En Nueva Orleans, todos adoptaron una nueva identidad. A pesar de no estar aparentados, se volvieron una familia, y la esposa de Gideon cambió su apellido de Amantis a Amethys.  
Yo me separé del grupo y llegué a Beacon Hills. Años después, supe que el aquelarre completo se había disolvió debido a que su jefa había fallecido. Todo lo que pude pensar en ese momento era en la pequeña niña que ahora era huérfana...

Deaton dejó de hablar por un momento—Su nombre...—miró los ojos llorosos de un Stiles quién aún estaba arrodillado junto al cadáver de Lydia. Él y Malia lo miraban, esperando a que terminara la frase, habían guardado silencio durante toda la historia. Tragó saliva—Su nombre era Claudia.


	14. Solo quiero que vuelva...

Solo quiero que regrese…  
— ¿Claudia?—Malia preguntó.  
— ¿Claudia... mi mamá?—Stiles añadió.  
Deaton se arrodilló junto a Stiles y tomó el cuerpo de Lydia entre sus brazos—La misma.  
Se levantó y la llevó hasta la habitación dónde estaban hace un momento. Stiles y Malia lo siguieron. Deaton acostó el cuerpo en la plancha de acero. El vago recuerdo de la morgue lo hizo estremecerse.  
—Tú mamá era descendiente de Las brujas de Salem. Igual que tú. Ella poseía un don extraordinario.  
—No es posible. Los juicios fueron hace más de cien años. Ella murió a los treinta y nueve. ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Stiles agarró el brazo de Deaton.  
—Más de los que crees.  
—Pero si la mamá de Stiles era... una bruja—Malia lo miró—, entonces él es...  
—Un brujo—Stiles completó.  
—En efecto. Eres uno de los doppelgängers de Aved, igual que Gideon. Ellos son tus ancestros. —Deaton se liberó y comenzó a buscar un montón de frascos en todos los estantes.  
—Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿Un brujo? Pensé que eran sólo leyendas.  
—Lo dice el chico que fue poseído por un zorro diabólico—Malia se cruzó de brazos.  
Uno a uno, Deaton puso frascos de diferentes tamaños y contenidos al lado del cuerpo de Lydia. Con toda la conmoción, incluso había dejado de llorar. Su mejor amiga estaba muerta y resulta que su madre era una bruja ¡Un día normal en la vida de Stiles!   
— ¿Para qué es todo esto?—señaló Malia.  
—Stiles debe hacer algo. —Dejó el último frasco en la mesa y lo miró—Vas a resucitar a Lydia.

A pesar de ser viernes por la tarde en California, los bosques de Beacon Hills tenían un aspecto tétrico y hacía mucho frío. Quizá porque estaban a finales de Noviembre, se dijo Malia.  
El automóvil de Deaton se detuvo frente a la mansión Hale. Los tres se bajaron del coche, Stiles cargaba a Lydia en sus brazos.  
—Muy bien. Ahora, necesitamos entrar en el bosque. Revivir a alguien no es fácil—explicó el druida—: cuando un ser vivo muere, ocupa un lugar en el mundo de los muertos. Traer a alguien a la vida significa dejar ése espacio libre. Alguien debe rellenar el espacio.  
— ¿Debemos matar a alguien?—inquirió Malia.  
—No necesariamente. Podemos usar cualquier materia viva. Si estamos en medio del bosque, el cuerpo de Lydia absorberá la energía de las plantas (Tal vez, uno que otro animal) y serán ellos quienes ocuparán el lugar.  
—Muy bien—comenzó Stiles—. Vamos.  
Empezó a caminar pero Deaton lo detuvo—Sólo otra cosa: es muy peligroso. Stiles, tus poderes están presentes desde que naciste, pero sólo un fuerte arranque de emociones puede activarlos. Acabas de descubrir que tienes dones, pero resucitar a Lydia te dejará exhausto ¿Quieres correr el riesgo?  
—Tengo que hacerlo—su voz sonaba débil, y Malia reparó en el hecho de que había una lágrima bajando por su mejilla.  
Antes de todo el problema con Meredith, Kira le contó a Malia todo lo ocurrido con Allison. Cómo ella mató a un Oni, y también cómo otro de ellos la atravesó con una espada. Stiles le dijo lo culpable que se sentía por eso, sentía que toda la culpa caía sobre él; ya tal vez, era lo que sentía ahora mismo. Stuart mató a Lydia, pero Malia podía ver la culpa en los ojos de Stiles. Murió por su culpa. Eso era lo que pensaba.  
—Muy bien. Entonces vamos.   
Las hojas y ramas crujían bajo sus pies cuando se adentró el espeso follaje. Stiles sostenía cuerpo de Lydia contra su pecho como si estuviera hecho de diamantes. Como su posesión más preciada.  
No pudo evitarlo, pero eso molestaba a Malia.  
Todo el día estuvo ignorándola (Incluso durante el almuerzo), tuvo suerte al encontrarlo en los casilleros. Pero no podía regañarle por nada, puede que ignorarla tuviera una razón, pero era su mejor amiga quién había muerto. Estaba devastado.  
—Puedes ponerla en cualquier lugar—dijo Deaton.  
Quizá Stiles sintió que iban a quitarle a Lydia de sus brazos porque, automáticamente, la acercó más a su torso— ¿Cualquier parte? ¡¿Estás loco?! Es... era mi mejor amiga. No la dejaré en el suelo cómo a un objeto.  
Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, otra vez—Mmm ¿Chicos?—intervino ella—. Conozco un claro no muy lejos de aquí. Podemos hacer la cosa ahí.  
Miró a Deaton esperando su aprobación, irónicamente él miraba a Stiles—Supongo—respondió.  
Ahora ella era la guía. El bosque siempre tenía el mismo aspecto: desde su transición a humana, parecía como si nada hubiese cambiado. Cuándo era coyote, recorría todos los días los mismos caminos, incluso ya los había memorizado.   
El claro era un lugar tranquilo (igual que el resto del bosque), pero emitía cierta energía que embriagaba y sentías cómo flotabas cómo si fueras parte del aire. Sin duda, su lugar favorito... luego de su cueva, claro.  
Al llegar, Deaton esparció todos los contenidos de cada frasco en el núcleo de la vegetación. Una ráfaga de viento frío movió las ramas de los árboles y el cielo se tornó gris.  
—En el centro. Dónde rocié el pasto.  
Stiles caminó hasta dónde Deaton le indicó y acomodó a Lydia sobre la grama. Un trueno sonó a lo lejos. Malia observó cómo el druida ponía los frascos vacíos en círculo alrededor del cuerpo. Cuándo terminó, sólo Stiles y Lydia quedaron en el círculo.  
—Muy bien—comenzó Deaton—, Malia y yo debemos estar fuera del círculo. Cuándo empieces, el cadáver absorberá la toda la energía del bosque y puede que pasen cosas... raras—Stiles lo miró confundido, pero no interrumpió—. Utiliza la hoja que arrancaste del Grimorio, sostén la mano de Lydia mientras dices el hechizo. Por nada en el mundo la sueltes.   
Stiles asintió—Entendido—sacó una hoja amarilla y arrugada guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La desdobló y agarró la mano de Lydia.  
—Sólo una cosa—Stiles y Malia lo miraron—: éste tipo de magia es muy fuerte, puedes salir lastimado.  
— ¿Qué?—saltó Malia.  
—Y tal vez, unos daños colaterales.  
—Stiles no...  
Él los miraba sin decir nada—Tengo que hacerlo—dijo luego de un rato.  
—Bien. Esto será raro—concluyó Deaton.  
Stiles comenzó a leer.  
—Vita...—el cielo se ensombreció más. —Vita et mors—una bandada de cuervos se elevó a los cielos. ¿Habían estado allí cuando llegaron?— Vita et mors. Eam que—los árboles comenzaron a perder hojas—. Vita et mors. Eam que induc super dorsum.  
Y ahí comenzó.  
Los cuervos comenzaron a caer uno a uno desde el cielo. Uno de ellos aterrizó frente a Malia. Muerto. Sus ojos seguían abiertos y la miraba fijamente, ella se perdió en aquél ojo negro y vacío. Con cada cuervo derribado, el pasto adquiría una mancha roja sangre.  
Seguido de eso, las hojas que cayeron de los árboles, se arrugaron y tornaron negras. Empezaban a secarse hasta que todas se convirtieron en polvo. Los troncos también se marchitaron, además, se doblaron en un ángulo antinatural, como si estuvieran hechos de goma.  
Pero lo más aterrador fue lo que le estaba pasando a Stiles:   
— ¡Vita et mors! ¡Eam que induc super dorsum!  
Sus ojos se torcieron hacía atrás, hasta que su pupila no fuese visible y solo quedaran dos ojos completamente blancos, decorados con delgadas venas color rojo. Su mano no dejaba de tocar la de Lydia. Gritaba, pero a la vez no. Oía desgarradores alaridos y a la vez, silencio. Una herida se abrió en su cara, cómo si un cuchillo acabara de trazar una línea en su rostro, y una moderada cantidad de sangre comenzó a bajar desde ella. El líquido rojo también empezó a salir de todas partes (ojos, nariz, oídos y boca). Por primera vez, Malia tuvo que apartar su mirada. Oyó como los pequeños frascos que formaban el círculo, se rompían y el césped fresco se hundía en una silueta redonda.  
—Vita et mors. Eam que induc super dorsum...


	15. Resurrección.

Los alaridos de Stuart no paraban. Jennifer cubrió sus orejas, pero el sonido atravesaba sus manos. Estaban en la mansión Hale, dónde habían ocultado a Scott McCall durante cuatro días. Hoy, se suponía que iban a continuar con su plan de torturarlo, pero hace apenas unos segundos, Stuart comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar.  
— ¡Stuart, ya para!—le ordenó. Su voz era apenas audible.  
La cara de él estaba roja y se formaron algunas venas en su cuello. Estaban en el sótano, pero había la posibilidad de que algún transeúnte los pudiera escuchar desde arriba y avisar a la policía. Eso, por nada en el mundo, debía pasar.  
Se arrodilló frente a él y tocó sus manos—Stuart ¿Qué tienes? Háblame.  
Sus anteojos se habían caído de su cara, su cabello estaba muy despeinado de tanto tirar de él. Scott, quién estaba encadenado en el suelo, río.  
— ¿Ves?—elevó la voz sobre los gritos—Te lo dije: no van a salir impunes de ésta. No sé qué está pasando, pero tú amigo sufre y pronto tú lo harás también.  
Estaba amarrado por ambas muñecas, los tobillos y la garganta; su ropa estaba hecha jirones. Jennifer se volteó, extendió su mano y comenzó a apretar cómo si hubiese una pelota de goma invisible entre sus dedos.  
— ¡Cállate!—dijo ella.  
La cadena alrededor del cuello del alfa empezó a contraerse. Oyó un sonido débil salir de su garganta, y su cara, cómo la de Stuart, se tornó roja.   
Ya tenía suficiente: el cuerpo de Lydia había desaparecido y los gritos de su compañero empezaban a aturdirla. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era a un hombre lobo arrogante. Cuándo sintió que ya era suficiente, dejó en paz a Scott y volvió a Stuart.  
Quedó paralizada.  
Sus ojos estaban blancos, sangraba por cada orificio en su cara, y había un enorme corte atravesando su mejilla. No fue difícil sumar dos más dos.  
—Ellos la tienen...—susurró para sí misma.  
Ojos torcidos, expulsión de sangre por todas partes y un corte limpio en el rostro. Elementos que sólo había visto una vez en su vida: cuándo fue revivida. Era cómo presenciar una terrible deja vú.  
Stiles brujo + Lydia desaparecida = ceremonia de resurrección.  
Pero había un detalle ¿Cómo sabía Stiles que podía hacer magia? Y, aún más importante ¿Dónde consiguió la información para conjurar el hechizo? Ciertamente, ella no era una novata en magia, y sabía que para llevar a cabo el conjuro correctamente, se requería de un Grimorio especial: el de Gideon Amantis. Uno de los primeros doppelgängers ¡¿Cómo lo consiguió?!  
Había perdido la ventaja.  
Tomó la cara de Stuart entre sus manos. Lo que él estuviera sufriendo, Stiles también (Así lo comandaba el vínculo), y no pararía hasta que quién hiciera el ritual cayera muerto o realizara correctamente todo y reviviera a su objetivo.  
—Stuart, calma—le susurró suavemente—. Pronto, esto acabará y estarás bien. Lo prometo.  
Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Jennifer sabía lo que eso quería decir: iba a morir. Sólo pocas personas habían completado el ritual, existía un gran porcentaje de que Stiles (Gracias a su inexperiencia en magia), muriese en el acto. Llevándose a Stuart con él.  
Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero él era su único amigo en todo el mundo.  
Incluso el bastardo que se atrevió a regresarla de la muerte la había abandonado antes de que pudiera ver su rostro. Aun así, agradecía estar viva.  
Silencio.   
El sótano se llenó de un silencio ensordecedor. Stuart tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba pálido y pero la sangre paró su flujo.  
— ¿Stuart?  
Meneó su cabeza. Nada. Su cuerpo parecía de trapo. Lo soltó y calló al suelo con un ruido sordo. Su boca estaba entreabierta, quitando todos los detalles (Cómo la cortada, por ejemplo) en su cara, daba la ilusión de estar durmiendo. Eso lo hacía más doloroso.   
Su plan se había ido al carajo.  
Sí Stuart se había... ido, entonces Stiles también ¿Lo quería muerto? Sí. Pero pensó que tendría a su amigo junto a ella para observar la caída de la manada de Scott.  
—Uno menos—dijo el alfa detrás de ella.  
Idiota ¿Qué no sabía que su amigo había muerto con él?... Claro. Scott no sabía nada del vínculo. «Tal vez eso lo haga más doloroso» pensó Jennifer. Y por un momento, eso la hizo sentirse bien.  
Pero la imagen frente a ella la devolvía a la realidad. ¿Qué venía ahora? Todo lo había calculado perfectamente: encerró a Derek Hale, su odioso ex novio, en el cuarto de Stiles; sin posibilidades de que alguien lo liberara, mató a su mejor amiga y secuestro a su mejor amigo. Pero el momento de gloria vendría cuando ella...  
Un sonido llamó su atención: Stuart se sentó de golpe en el piso de madera. Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, cómo si sus pulmones hubiesen quedado vacíos, mientras tocaba su pecho.  
Jennifer parpadeó.  
— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó él. Parecía completamente ignorante ante el hecho de que acababa de morir... a menos que no hubiera muerto.  
¿Stiles completó el hechizo? Eso era frustrante, pero le alegraba al mismo tiempo.  
Stuart seguía mirándola, sintió que debía abrazarlo o al menos decirle lo mucho que sufrió en los anteriores cinco minutos. No lo hizo.  
Se levantó—N-nada—su voz se quebró con esa sola palabra. Aclaró su garganta—. Le decía a Scott nuestro siguiente movimiento.  
Miró al alfa, quién ahora parecía muy decepcionado.  
— ¿Y cuál sería ese?—preguntó Stuart al tiempo que se levantaba. Algo en su expresión decía claramente que no creía nada. Qué sabía (O creía saber) lo que acababa de pasar.  
Sin rodeos, sacó una pequeña esfera de cuarzo que guardaba con ella desde su llegada a Beacon Hills. Pensó que nunca llegaría a tal extremo, pero Stiles le acababa de demostrar, indirectamente, lo poderoso que era. No más juegos.  
—Parece que nuestro doppelgänger sabe de sus «dones»—comenzó haciendo énfasis en la palabra—. Perdimos el primer lugar, Stuart. Vamos cabeza a cabeza y es tiempo de usar algunos atajos.  
— ¿Qué piensas hacer?—por un instante pensó que fue su amigo quién respondió, pero había sido Scott. Ni siquiera lo miró.  
—Toma esto—puso la pelota en la palma de su mano y cerró sus dedos—. Debes ponerla en la corona del Rey del Baile de invierno—con una sonrisa forzada, y evitando mirar la sangre seca en la cara de su compañero, añadió—: asegúrate de que Stiles gane esa corona.

Lydia gritó, la ventana detrás de ella se rompió y cayó al vacío. El cuerpo de Stiles se hizo más y más pequeño, hasta que desapareció. Sintió cómo el aire la abrazaba y la arrastraba directamente hasta el suelo.  
Esperó sentir la dura superficie del asfalto, quizá sus huesos rompiéndose. La lluvia la bañaba y los truenos dañaban sus oídos. En vez de tocar el suelo, su cuerpo se sumergió en un pozo de agua... o al menos así se sentía.  
Su cuerpo flotaba en un espacio negro. El hotel había desaparecido, al igual que Stiles, el cielo y, bueno, todo. Sólo era ella flotando en ninguna parte.  
¿Estaba soñando? No parecía.  
Repentinamente, su cuerpo se quedó sin oxígeno, luchó por respirar pero no lo logró. Comenzó a desesperarse ¿Qué estaba pasando? En medio de la oscuridad, un círculo de luz apareció frente a ella. Justo. Frente. A. Su. Cara.   
Parecía una mancha impresa en aquél lienzo de negrura infinita. Estiró su mano por instinto, apenas lo tocó, ya no estaba levitando en la oscuridad.  
Un bosque conocido se fragmentó frente a sus ojos. Miraba al cielo gris. Estaba tumbada sobre el césped. Todo parecía muy familiar y desconocido, al mismo tiempo. El bosque de Beacon Hills, definitivamente. Aunque percibía algo extraño. Se sentó: el cielo era de un gris opaco, el césped sobre el que estaba era negro y estaba hundido, formaba un círculo perfecto, y los árboles se levantaban torcidos, literalmente, estaban doblados cómo palillos de goma.  
Había vidrio entre la vegetación. Malia la estaba mirando fijamente. Asustada. Allan Deaton también estaba observándola, pero su expresión era más natural.  
—Mmm ¿Hola?—preguntó. Nadie respondió.  
La vista de Malia viajó hasta algo junto a Lydia. Más bien, alguien. Estaba desmayado sobre el pasto, sólo a centímetros de ella. ¿Había estado ahí todo el tiempo? La verdad, no lo había notado. Movió el cuerpo con cuidado y cuando la cara del chico quedó boca arriba, casi gritó.  
Había manchas de sangre seca saliendo de su boca, nariz, oídos y ojos. Su mejilla tenía un corte preciso, también con rastros de sangre. Con todo ello, aún reconocía esa cara. Tan familiar, tan desconocida. Y eso lo hacía más aterrador.  
Stiles.


	16. Comienza el juego, Stuart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora, habrá un salto de tiempo: dos días después del ritual de Lydia. La historia pasará de flashbacks al presente. Habrán tres asteriscos al final y al principio de las retrospectivas. Habrán algunas incógnitas, pero todo se aclarará con los flashbacks.

Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada triste en el espejo, la fea cicatriz en su mejilla lastimaba sus ojos. Todo se había vuelto muy doloroso. Enrolló la corbata alrededor de su cuello y planchó su esmoquin con las manos. Bien.  
Lunes por la noche, Stiles terminaba de vestirse para el Baile de Invierno. Usaba un una camisa blanca con un saco del mismo color, abrochado hasta el pecho. Los pantalones y mocasines también hacían juego. Se veía impecable.   
La noche apenas había caído. El espejo de cuerpo completo frente a él le mostraba la imagen de un chico seguro, decidido... alguien que, después de los anteriores dos días, no era.  
—Te ves impresionante—su papá silbó desde la puerta—. Malia es una chica afortunada.  
Malia. Incluso escuchar su nombre lo hacía sentir incómodo. Desde el sábado, estar con ella se sentía cómo caminar descalzo sobre vidrios rotos.  
—Pero, debo decir, pensé que irías con Lydia—añadió.  
Lydia.  
— ¿Por qué iría con ella? Malia es mi novia—respondió con sorna en sus palabras.  
***

— ¡Intentó matarme! ¡Yo lo vi, me empujó por la ventana!—Lydia gritó, mientras bateaba para alejarse de Stiles.  
— ¡Shhh! Lydia, tranquila. No fue él. No fue él—Malia la abrazó y acarició su cabello.  
Estaba llorando.   
Él y Lydia, en realidad.

***

—Bueno, sí ¿Pero no era ese el trato: ir con ella al baile luego de su viaje a Pensilvania?  
Stiles tragó saliva.  
— ¿Dónde está Derek?—espetó en un intento de cambiar de tema.  
Su papá arrugó la frente—En la cocina ¿Por qué?  
—Nada.  
Miró su habitación: todo se había vuelto más silencioso desde que el sello de ceniza se rompió y Derek logró escapar de su habitación. Aun así, nunca dejó su casa. Por días, fueron sólo ellos dos, ahora, era sólo él. Y, luego de lo ocurrido el sábado, agradeció que se fuera de su cuarto.  
Ante el silencio repentino, su papá dijo—Stiles, escucha: vamos a ganar. Stuart no puede hacer nada, habrá muchos testigos en la escuela. No tienes de qué preocuparte.   
Una pequeña grieta se abrió en el espejo.  
Ayer le había contado todo a su padre, luego de que él rompiera el sello en la puerta y descubriera a Derek en su habitación. Todo acerca de Stuart, todo acerca de Jennifer. Todo.  
—No es él quién me preocupa, papá—dijo él, sabiendo exactamente a qué quería llegar—. Me preocupan mis poderes.  
Su papá se acercó y lo abrazó—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero lo resolveremos.  
Instintivamente, apretó a su padre contra él. Se sentía bien tener a alguien con quien hablar, el calor de su cuerpo le hacía saber que él estaba ahí. Su padre iba a protegerlo.  
—Stuart ya ganó. Hice lo que él quería—con un hilo de voz, añadió—: maté a un inocente.

Derek oyó cada palabra de la conversación. Sintió una rabia enorme. Furia hacia Stuart. Furia hacia él mismo. Habían luchado con su lunático tío, con un lagarto diabólico enorme, una manada entera de alfas, una profesora psicótica de biología y un espíritu zorro oscuro ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar un punto débil en Stuart?

***

—Lydia me odia. Ella piensa que yo la maté, y estoy seguro de que fue Stuart. Debió ser él—dijo Stiles tumbándose en su cama.  
Derek se acostó junto a él—Regresar de la muerte no es fácil. Dale su tiempo.  
Esa tarde, Stiles le había contado toda la historia de sus antepasados Aved y Gideon, además de cómo la sangre de brujo corría por su sistema. Hace sólo minutos, escuchó una gran (Enorme) discusión entre él y el Sheriff, y luego estaba aquí, con él.  
—Ya sé. Stuart me está hartando. Desde mañana, Deaton va a enseñarme cómo usar la magia.

***

Derek volvió a la realidad. Stiles y John bajaban las escaleras. Casi se desmayó: el menor vestía un conjunto completamente blanco, desde su saco hasta unos mocasines de cuero. Impresionante, no era una palabra lo suficientemente grande como para describirlo. Caminó hasta ellos y sus miradas se cruzaron.   
— ¿Papá? ¿Puedes darnos un segundo?—preguntó sin apartar la vista.  
—Seguro—respondió el Sheriff y desapareció escaleras arriba.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, luego Derek comenzó:  
—Stiles, te ves...—lo miró de pies a cabeza—wao. Yo...  
—No—lo interrumpió.  
— ¿No?  
—Derek, no hagas esto. Me gustas, sí, pero estoy con Malia. No puedo traicionarla así.  
— ¿Enserio? Porque no pensaste lo mismo hace dos días cuando metí mi pene por tu ano.  
— ¡Cállate!  
Las ventanas explotaron. Escuchó un ruido arriba, tal vez el Sheriff, pero luego pararon. Los tres sabían que el problema era entre ellos dos.  
—Eso fue un error. Uno grande. ¡Malia es tu sobrina, por Dios!  
— ¿Y eso qué? No me importa.  
—Pero a mí sí. Lo lamento, pero todo esto—hizo un gesto con las manos, señalando a ambos—, es una terrible equivocación.

***

— ¿Y sí mi padre entra?—preguntó Stiles nervioso.  
—El sello se lo impide ¿Recuerdas?—Derek se posó sobre él.  
Ahí estaban, él y Stiles, en una cama. Ambos. Solos.  
—Le impide verte u oírte. Puede entrar si quiere.  
—Mejor cállate.  
Dicho eso, comenzó a besarlo.

***

—No puedes decir eso luego de lo que pasó—le espetó Derek, agarrando su muñeca.  
Stiles se liberó.  
—No pasó NA-DA. ¿Puedes concentrarte un momento? No quería hablar de eso.  
— ¿Entonces qué?—se cruzó de brazos. Dios, estaba exhausto.  
—Stuart planea hacer algo durante el baile. Necesito a todos cerca de la escuela. Y ya que, la mayoría planeamos ir con nuestras citas, sólo faltas tú.  
— ¿Qué? ¿La Cenicienta quiere que su príncipe la escolte al baile?—escupió haciendo un puchero.  
El dolor de cabeza apareció. Stiles lo miraba con ojos fríos y duros. La sensación taladraba su cráneo. Cayó de rodillas mientras apretaba su cabeza con las manos.  
— ¡Prometiste no usar tus poderes conmigo!—le dijo entre gritos.  
El dolor cesó.  
—Eso fue antes.  
Stiles caminó hasta la puerta. La respiración de Derek era agitada, ahora si estaba cansado. Física y sentimentalmente.  
— ¡Papá, ya me voy!—gritó a las escaleras.  
El Sheriff no respondió. Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo. Lo miró una última vez, las siguientes palabras se sintieron cómo una puñalada en el corazón:  
—Iré al Baile de Invierno con Malia—comenzó. Las demás fueron cómo echarle sal a la herida—: Mí. Novia.  
Dicho eso, salió por la puerta y la azotó.


	17. PARTE III

Baile de Invierno.


	18. Equipo Alfa.

Mientras Derek limpiaba los vidrios rotos en la cocina, pensó en lo que acababa de pasar «Mi. Novia.» Auch. Esas palabras abrieron un hueco en su pecho y lanzaron un montón de jugo de limón ácido en él.  
No podía ser verdad. Hace apenas unos días lo habían hecho. Él y Stiles. Ambos. El momento fue mágico en todos sus sentidos, pero ahora parecía como si Stiles tuviese un interruptor y hubiesen apagado todos sus sentimientos hacia él.

***

—Me gustas. Enserio que sí—Derek sostuvo la mano de Stiles y la apretó. Era cálida y suave, frágil y atractiva.  
—Derek, yo...—ambos se miraron. Por un momento parecía como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Sólo ellos dos flotando en un vacío infinito—también me gustas, pero no puedo pensar en este momento. Están Stuart y Malia. No puedo.  
Lo soltó y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. Derek lo sujetó del brazo.  
—Stuart, Stuart, Stuart. Dios. Toda la semana se ha tratado de él ¿Podemos descansar un momento y pensar en ti... en nosotros?—suplicó.   
Los papeles habían cambiado. ¡Él era Derek Hale! El hombre más caliente de Beacon Hills, aunque sonara algo egocéntrico. Tan sólo su presencia volvía locas a las mujeres, y ahora estaba aquí rogándole al enclenque de Stiles Stilinski ¡Un chico!  
Tragó saliva. Sus ojos vacilaron, pero finalmente dijo—: Supongo que podemos intentar...  
Ni siquiera esperó a que terminara, lo tomó por los hombros y lo lanzó a la cama. Crujió, pero aún así se posó sobre él.  
— ¿Qué pasa si mi papá entra?...

***

Parecía como si un millón de años pasaron luego de aquel momento.   
—Maldito Stuart—susurró para sí.  
Tiró los fragmentos de vidrio en la basura. ¿Ahora qué? Tenía que ir al Baile, sí, pero no quería ver cómo Stiles danzaba con Malia una canción de Jennifer Hudson o lo que sea que las personas hicieran en los bailes. La verdad, no lo sabía.  
El timbre principal sonó en sus oídos. El Sheriff había salido hace unos minutos así que se apresuró a abrir la puerta.  
Lydia estaba parada en el umbral con un vestido tan blanco, que casi lastimaba sus ojos. Antes de poder preguntar qué hacía aquí, ella dijo:  
—No veo la limusina. Supongo que caminaremos.

Una expresión de confusión cruzó por el rostro de Derek.  
— ¿Sabes? Al menos un caballero me dejaría entrar—dijo Lydia.  
Él frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Lydia? ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
Ella rodó los ojos. No era mentira que aún no confiaba en Stiles, pero, si lo que decía era verdad, necesitaba ayuda. Y Derek era su plan perfecto.  
—Escuché que estás viviendo aquí—comenzó—, y estoy al tanto de todo de los doppelgängers, así que necesito tu ayuda.  
— ¿No sería mejor llamar a Kira o a Liam?  
—Ellos ya están en el Baile, y tú también iras—lo apuntó con el dedo y tocó su pecho—. Serás mi cita.  
Si antes parecía confundido, ahora se veía perturbado.  
—Escucha: Stiles necesita ayuda. Scott no está. Y todos debemos estar en el dichoso baile—rodó sus ojos—, cosa que me parece lo menos apropiado luego de regresar de los muertos pero ya qué—se encogió de hombros.  
Derek cruzó sus brazos.  
—Pensé que odiabas a Stiles.

***

— ¿¡No lo ves!? ¡Está justo ahí, en la muñeca!—gritaba Lydia, mientras se apretaba más a Malia.  
Stiles se estaba levantando del césped y el temor crecía en su cuerpo. Las lágrimas seguían brotando y no paraban. ¡La empujó de un quinto piso! Stiles, el chico que creyó su amigo, intentó matarla.  
— ¡Lydia! No pudo ser él. Fue Stuart ¡Stuart!—Malia le decía.  
Stuart, ese nombre le recordaba a algo ¿Quién demonios era Stuart? Ciertamente no era importante.  
—No, Malia, lo digo enserio. Yo lo vi. ¡Mira! Mira su muñeca—se acercó a él y levantó su brazo— ¿Ves? Un espiral negro. Vi la marca cuando me empujó por la ventana.  
Reparó en que estaba tocando a su agresor, y, cómo si su sólo tacto le provocara una alergia, se apartó de él.  
— ¿Qué?—Deaton preguntó. Había olvidado que estaba con ellos.  
—Lydia, no hay nada.  
Ella volvió a mirar. Por supuesto que sí, justo en su muñeca, un espiral negro estaba plasmado en su carne. Observó a Malia y a Deaton: parecían completamente ignorantes con respecto a la marca. Fue entonces cuando Lydia reparó en que, tal vez, sólo ella podía verla.

***

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó a Derek.  
Él retrocedió, por un momento, ella pensó que iba a cerrar la puerta en su nariz, sin embargo, sus ojos se encendieron y cerró la puerta tras él.  
Levantó su brazo, y ella lo envolvió con el suyo.  
—Muy bien. Vamos.


	19. Pensando en ti.

—Y creo que, no sé, puede que haya tomado un elixir de inmortalidad l algo así—decía Malia—. Debe tener al menos cuarenta y siete años ¿Cómo es posible que se vea tan joven?  
Stiles parpadeó. Apenas prestaba atención a las palabras de su novia. Solo pudo recordar «Stuart» «Idiota» y «elixir de inmortalidad.» Acababan de llegar a la escuela. Había nieve falsa esparcida en las escaleras, unas cuantas guirnaldas colocadas en la puerta y algunas ventanas.   
—Para ser un villano, hizo un buen trabajo—se oyó decir a sí mismo inconscientemente.  
Malia abrazó su antebrazo—No te preocupes. Kira y Liam ya están dentro, y Lydia vendrá en un rato.  
—Tienes razón—dijo y besó su cabeza.   
Disfrutar. Es debía hacer: disfrutar. No drama adolescente, no crisis de sexualidad, no Stuart. Sólo él, su novia y amigos. Perfecto. Incluso si Lydia no quería verlo, eso no lo detendría.  
—Realmente necesitas recuperar tu Jeep—añadió Malia.   
Él no respondió. Llegaron a las escaleras y, justo a un costado de la edificación, divisó el auto policial de su papá. Las luces estaban apagadas y la tenue luz de luna no ayudaba lo suficientemente cómo para ver si su padre estaba o no en el vehículo.   
Un recuerdo explotó en su mente.  
—Pudiste ser más delicado ¿Sabes?—dijo Stiles mientras se ponía una remera fresca—. El trasero me dolerá por toda la vida.  
Derek río desde su cama, aún estaba desnudo y sólo una sábana blanca cubría sus partes privadas.  
—Lo amaste. Yo sé que sí—dijo, todavía con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro—. ¿Por qué debes irte tan temprano? Con todo éste tiempo podríamos repetir...  
—Ni lo pienses—le cortó, mientras volteaba hacía la ventana—. Debemos aclarar las cosas con Malia. TÚ prima. —Lo miró otra vez—Hasta entonces, podemos dormir juntos. Sólo eso: dormir.  
Derek gimió. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él. Envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Stiles, comenzó a depositar besos pequeños en cada lunar que tenía en el cuello.   
—Estás desnudo.  
—Estoy desnudo—recalcó.  
—Está desnudo—añadió una tercera voz. Una gruesa, molesta e irritada voz.  
Stiles miró la puerta: su padre estaba parado en el umbral, con su uniforme y cinturón de policía. Había un polvo gris asomándose por entre sus dedos. Ceniza de montaña. Bajó la mirada al piso, la gruesa línea que estaba hace unos segundos, ahora tenía tres marcas en ella, marcas dedos; cómo si la hubiesen restregado. No fue difícil unir los puntos:  
—Rompiste el sello—articuló Derek, su tono aún era de sorpresa.  
Stiles se paró frente a Derek y extendió sus brazos, formando una especie de escudo humano.  
—Papá, no es lo que parece.  
Al momento de decirlo, se odió a sí mismo ¿«No es lo que parece»? La oración parecía sacada de una película ochentera.  
Los ojos de su padre vacilaron— ¿Seguro Stiles? Porque acabo de ver lo que te hacía. Sé exactamente lo que parece.  
Su tono no proyectaba enojo, ira, o cualquier otro sentimiento de molestia, y era eso, lo que lo hacía más espeluznante.  
Derek dio un paso adelante—Sheriff, puedo explicarlo.   
Eso también parecía muy ochentero.   
No pasó un segundo antes de que su papá sacara la pistola que estaba en la funda del cinturón.

***

—Stiles—Malia lo llamó—. ¿En qué piensas?  
Él la miró. Esa cara, tan inocente, ignorante a todo lo que él le había hecho. Sus ojos demostraban cariño, cariño hacía Stiles; cariño hacía una persona que no lo merecía. Allí, bajo el cielo nocturno, con un hermoso vestido púrpura (El cuál se había negado a poner, pero luego tuvo que hacerlo), parecía una princesa. Y un buen caballero no lastima princesas.  
Él no era un buen caballero.  
—No es nada—se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar por sus ojos—. Vamos—apretó su mano y comenzaron a subir los escalones.

Stuart miró otra vez la pista de baile. Unos pocos estudiantes habían llegado hace unos minutos. Él estaba detrás del escenario dónde Eric Lanthorn (Un chico que tenía una enferma obsesión con Britney Spears) se encargaba de la música usando un aparato conectado a unos reproductores y enormes altavoces.  
Utilizó reflectores en el techo para bañar el lugar con una luz azul celeste, y esparció un montón de nieve falsa por cada rincón del gimnasio. Para culminar, un gran cartel de «¡Baile de Invierno!?» en letras azules, les daba la bienvenida a todos los chicos que atravesaran las puertas dobles.  
—Lindo—dijo alguien. Stuart volteó—. Incluso el frío de diciembre favorece el lugar—Jennifer dijo.  
Parecía fuera del lugar, todas las chicas presentes vestían hermosos vestidos brillantes y sencillos, mientras que ella utilizaba un pantalón de Jean rasgado con una blusa roja.  
—Me encanta tu esmoquin—se acercó y lo besó en los labios.  
Cuando se separaron, el rostro de Jennifer estaba completamente iluminado.  
— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó él.  
Ella atrapó la cara de Stuart entre sus manos. — ¡Estoy feliz! Te tengo a ti, y ya casi acabamos con todo. Fue una larga semana ¡Pero ya estamos acabando!  
Stuart sonrió. Tenía razón: él y ella estaban en la recta final, y luego de recordar lo que le había hecho a Stiles tan sólo hace un día, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.  
La tomó por la cintura y ella agarró sus hombros— ¿Sabes? Daría lo que fuera para bailar contigo una sola canción hoy.  
Ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, a pesar de que la canción que sonaba era rápida. Le dio una vuelta y la abrazó.  
—Yo también—dijo—. Bailar aquí, frente a todo el mundo y presumirles nuestro triunfo. Nuestra gloria.  
La apretó contra su pecho.  
—Bueno, luego tendremos tiempo para eso—le dijo y la apartó. Estiró su cuello, buscando entre el mar de personas que acababan de llegar, a una persona—. Mi sombra aún no ha llegado ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras esperamos?  
—Estos chicos fueron mis estudiantes y se supone que estoy muerta. Pasear por la escuela no me parece buena idea.   
Stuart juntó su nariz con la de Jennifer—No debemos «pasear» precisamente por toda la escuela. El cuarto del conserje está desocupado y pensé que...  
— ¡Mira!—ella se apartó.  
Su dedo señaló las puertas del gimnasio que se abrían. Stiles y Malia las atravesaron mientras sostenían la mano del otro. Sorprendente. Sinceramente, esperaba que su doppelgänger entrara con el lobo Hale, pero luego de lo que pasó ayer, parecía una fantasía imposible.  
Sonrió—Perfecto.

—Ahora dime ¿Qué hay entre tú y Stiles?—Lydia le dijo a Derek, mientras caminaban por las desoladas calles de Beacon Hills.  
— ¿Disculpa?  
Ella rodó los ojos—Derek, tal vez morí, pero no es cómo si hubiese nacido de nuevo, no soy estúpida: siento una vibra en tú cuerpo. Y algo me dice que es por Stiles. —Él la miró. ¿Eran tan obvio? Luego de un segundo, agregó—: bien. Escuché toda la conversación.  
Derek se detuvo— ¡¿Qué?!  
Ella levantó los brazos—En mi defensa, hablaban tan fuerte que toda California los pudo haber escuchado.  
Por supuesto.  
—Dios—se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Lydia, no digas absolutamente nada de lo que escuchaste ¿Entiendes? NADA.  
La miró, sus ojos se iluminaron. —Ok, ok. Lo prometo. Pero quiero una explicación.   
Ahora ella lo taladraba con la mirada a él.  
Suspiró, derrotado—No lo sé. La mañana de ayer había sido perfecta—recordó cuando Stiles se estaba vistiendo, y cuándo comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, incluso el momento en el que el Sheriff le disparó en el pecho. Todo había sido perfecto... en una manera muy extraña—, luego él se fue al entrenamiento con Deaton y cuándo volvió, parecía odiarme.   
Lydia calló.  
Por un momento, el silencio de la noche se hizo tan profundo que le lastimaba el tímpano.   
—Estuve ahí todo el tiempo—comenzó ella—, no recuerdo nada que lo pudiese haber molestado.   
¿Había hecho algo? No, no podía ser. ¿Acaso se trataba del asunto con Malia? Posiblemente. La manera en que recalcó que ellos seguían siendo novios, le causaba migraña. Pero en la mañana, el asunto no pareció molestarle tanto cómo lo había hecho hoy. Definitivamente algo pasó durante el entrenamiento. Algo que lo hizo cuestionarse todo lo relacionado con Derek.

***

Estaba sentado en la cocina, el Sheriff frente a él. Tenía clavado sus ojos en él y sin importar cuantas veces Derek desviara la mirada, el mayor seguía observándolo. Sólo observando, sin decir ni una palabra.   
Incómodo.  
Fue sorprendente cuándo se dio cuenta de que el Sheriff había roto el sello de ceniza, pero lo sorprendió más el hecho de que estaba ahí, mirándolo a él y Stiles. Y lo peor, Derek seguía desnudo.  
Doblemente incómodo.  
— ¿Volviste gay a mi hijo?—saltó el Sheriff.  
— ¿Huh?  
—Volviste gay a Stiles—afirmó dando un manotazo a la mesa.  
— ¿Perdón? ¡Yo no hice nada!  
— ¿¡Entonces por qué se manoseaban justo frente a mis narices!?  
— ¡No estábamos...!—dijo—manoseándonos—agregó en un tono más bajo—. Y mucho menos frente a usted. ¡Fuiste tú quién apareció en la puerta!  
—Sólo quería ver a mi hijo.  
— ¿Enserio? Porque hacen eso todos los días.  
—Increíble—suspiró.   
Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a pasear por la cocina. Enserio que lucía agotado. Incluso había faltado al trabajo todo el día y luego de que Stiles se marchara, prohibió a Derek irse de la casa.   
—Al menos yo no le disparé en el pecho—escupió él sin mirarlo.  
—Eres un hombre lobo. A estas horas ya estás curado... por desgracia.  
Escuchó cómo la puerta principal se abrió, debía ser Stiles.  
Gracias al cielo.   
Ya no soportaba ni un momento más con John «Balas locas» Stilinski.   
Ambos se dirigieron a la sala principal. La puerta estaba cerrada y Stiles frente a ella. Los miró a los dos, pero Derek notó algo en su mirada: ya no brillaba cómo en la mañana, sus ojos se veían agotados y sin vida ¿El entrenamiento fue tan duro? Al parecer sí: ya no parecía el chico con quién se acostó el día anterior.  
—Buenas noches—fue lo único que les dijo antes de subir por las escaleras.   
Derek intentó seguirlo, pero el Sheriff puso una mano en su pecho y lo detuvo.  
—Oh no: Hoy dormirás en el sofá.


	20. Villano.

El agua fría abofeteó su cara, restregó sus ojos y se miró en el enorme espejo frente a él. Stiles estaba en el baño de la escuela, decidió que necesitaba un descanso de... bueno, todo. Derek y Lydia habían llegado apenas segundos atrás, juntos. Le dio una pésima excusa a Malia y se escapó directamente fuera del gimnasio.  
Cerró la llave del lavabo, el silencio se hizo presente. Incluso en los baños había globos azules inflados con helio tocando el techo. Stuart realmente pensó en todo. Hace un tiempo, él Scott, Lydia, Jackson y Allison, estuvieron atrapados con Peter Hale, el psicótico tío de Derek y padre de Malia, transformado en alfa, mientras los perseguía por los pasillos intentando matarlos. Una situación no muy distinta a la que atravesaba ahora ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Peter y Stuart? Qué Stuart era más aterrador: en la escuela, de noche, con un psicópata que posee la misma cara que tú. Bastante siniestro.   
Uno de los cubículos se abrió y su innombrable doppelgänger salió de él.   
—Hoy es mi día de suerte—dijo Stuart sonriendo. Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste encerrado allí para hacer tu entrada triunfal?  
Se encogió de hombros—No importa. Ahora estás aquí—se posó al lado de él y abrió la llave de su lavabo—. Por cierto ¿No crees que Derek y Lydia hacen linda pareja?  
Como una reacción en cadena, todos los lavabos se abrieron sincronizada mente y el de Stuart se cerró.  
—Lindo truco—bufó.   
—Cómo sea—con la mente, bloqueó todas las llaves.  
Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero Stuart lo paró—Un segundo. Preparé un gran discurso para éste momento. Tú, yo, solos en el baño: el momento perfecto para contarte mis razones para matarte y mi plan malvado.  
—Wao, literalmente, sí pensaste en todo.  
Se quitó los lentes. Stiles ahogó un grito, sin los anteojos, ambos eran realmente idénticos. Incluso tenían la misma cicatriz en la mejilla, la que consiguió al momento de revivir a Lydia. Gracias al vínculo, tal vez. Los limpió con su manga y se los puso otra vez.  
—Muy bien, escucha: cómo todo súper villano, tengo una historia triste y patética...  
—Qué humilde, referirte a ti mismo cómo súper villano. —le cortó.  
—No interrupciones, por favor—Stiles rodó sus ojos—. Okay, verás, hace doce años, yo vivía en Iowa con una pareja de mujeres y dos hermanos mayores. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con Alice y Shauna (Mis madres adoptivas), siempre supe que era adoptado, digo, tener dos mamás te da una pista.   
»Tenía cinco años, pero quería conocer a mis padres biológicos. Alice me decía que algún día lo haría y me daba esperanzas, por otro lado, Shauna se mantenía recia ante el tema. A los diez años, un muchacho mayor me dio una golpiza en la escuela, me enfadé tanto que quise aporrearlo hasta asesinarlo. Así fue. La explosión de emociones desbloqueó mis poderes de brujo, y accidentalmente, le causé una hemorragia interna.  
—Espera—interrumpió—, eres un...  
—Brujo, sí. Cómo tú ¡Sorpresa! En fin, me obsesioné tanto con mis poderes que los utilizaba para todo. Fui expulsado de la escuela y escapé de casa.  
»Llegué a Nueva York con ayuda de mis dones—comenzó a dibujar círculos en el espejo, distraído—. Era muy joven y me sentía completamente perdido. Un hombre me recogió de la calle, prometió que tenía un trabajo para mí, y si lo cumplía, me brindaría un techo y comida. La verdad, no me importaba el alimento: desde que ocurrió el Desbloqueo, ya no sentía hambre o sed. Bien...—tragó saliva sonoramente y sus ojos se cristalizaron— el tipo comenzó a vender mi cuerpo.  
Stiles cubrió su boca con una mano. ¿Acaso él...?  
—Me prostituyó—siguió—. El maldito hijo de perra me...—apretó sus ojos— Da igual, no importa—por arte de magia, recuperó su postura y volvió a ser el frío Stuart—. No soporté el trabajo así que también lo maté. Me quedé con su casa y todas sus pertenencias.  
»Tiempo después, Shauna apareció en la casa ¿Puedes creer la emoción que sentí al verla? Cuándo intenté abrazarla, ella me rechazó. Ella, la mujer con la que me crie, me veía con asco, con miedo, con despreció. Entró en la casa y las luces explotaron, las ventanas y las puertas se cerraron. Me contó que ella también era una bruja y que mis verdaderos padres se habían asustado de mí y me habían abandonado. Entonces, lo feo comenzó: sentí un dolor penetrante en todo mi cuerpo. Toda mi energía se estaba filtrando, mis poderes estaban siendo arrancados. Ella me miraba, sólo eso hacía, mirar. « ¡¿Por qué haces esto mamá?!» le gritaba, pero no parecía reaccionar. Le supliqué ¡Le supliqué que se detuviera!—las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Stuart. Ya no parecía una persona, ahora era un animal rabioso— «Desde hoy, no usarás la magia, ni para bien, ni para mal.» Fue lo único que me dijo, antes de irse...  
Stiles estaba en shock. No lo podía creer: Stuart tenía alma. No era un simple monstruo que lastimaba por placer, tenía un motivo. Estaba destruido.  
—Yo...—Stiles intentó decir algo más, pero fue cómo si su boca se hubiese desconectado de su cuerpo y las palabras no salieran de ella.  
Su mirada ahora estaba llena de locura— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Esa es mi maldición! Necesito recuperar mi magia, y la única manera es matándote. Verás, los druidas y brujos no son muy distintos, al perder mis poderes, terminé convirtiéndome en una especie de druida oscuro.  
—Un Darach.  
— ¡Exacto! Busqué una manada y los maté a todos. A mí manada ¿Por qué? Porque los necesito. Su poder y el tuyo, para desbloquear el mío. Muy sencillo.  
Ahora las luces parpadeaban sobre ellos. Stiles se estaba descontrolando. ¿Qué había dicho Deaton durante el entrenamiento? ¿Poderes y emociones están conectados? Sí, eso era. Si perdía el control en sus emociones, sus poderes también; y el discurso de Stuart sí que lo había desestabilizado.  
—Ahora deberías entender mis motivos—le dijo.  
Stiles no respondió.  
—Cómo sea, verte dos días seguidos es un golpe de suerte. Gracias por escucharme—se encogió de hombros y camino hasta la puerta—. Y que so se te olvide lo que te dije ayer—sonrió y desapareció por la entrada.


	21. Un buen novio.

Malia jalaba de su brazo, arrastrándolo por los pasillos. Cuándo volvió a la mesa, luego de esa conmovedora y muy perturbadora historia de Stuart, la chica se levantó y le dijo a Stiles que tenía un «lugar especial» a dónde debían ir los dos.   
Los corredores también estaban adornados con puentes hechos con enormes globos en distintos tonos de azul.  
— ¿Vas a...?—iba a preguntar, pero Malia lo calló.  
—No.  
Gruñó. Realmente no estaba de humor ahora. Toda la noche estuvo sentado en el mismo asiento desde que llegaron, no quería bailar y apenas tocaba los bocadillos que Malia le traía. Si ver a Derek bailando con su antiguo amor platónico no era suficiente, la vida decidió golpearlo con el relato de su doppelgänger. ¿Cómo una persona puede aguantar tanto sufrimiento? Puede que Stuart fuese más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Pero había un pequeño detalle que aún lo hacía sentir incómodo: él dijo que fue hace doce años, cuándo tenía cinco, que descubrió su magia. 12+5=17. Relativamente, tenían la misma edad. Pero Deaton dijo que un doppelgänger nace, aproximadamente, cuarenta y siete años después de otro. ¿No debería ser más viejo?  
—Aquí estamos—dijo Malia con una mueca.  
Habían llegado al armario del conserje.  
— ¿Éste es el «lugar especial»?—preguntó él, haciendo comillas.  
—No seas amargado y entra.  
Abrió la puerta y lo empujó. El interior estaba oscuro y apestaba a desinfectantes y cloro. Encendió la luz, y vio que Malia tenía una enorme expresión de lujuria en la cara.  
— ¡Sorpresa!—saltó dándole un abrazo.  
Retrocedió, golpeando algunos objetos.   
—No entiendo—siguió Stiles, sin romper el abrazo— ¿Cuál es la sorpresa exactamente?  
—Mira, Lydia y Derek volvieron, pero un baile no es exactamente la mejor celebración que nos podemos dar—explicó cómo si fuese la cosa más obvia en universo—. Así que tomé cartas en el asunto y preparé nuestra propia fiesta... privada.  
Ahora sí se separaron.  
— ¿Fiesta privada?  
Sin esperar un segundo, Malia se sacó el vestido y lo arrojó al piso. El calor subió a las mejillas de Stiles, ella ahora estaba en ropa interior, justo a unos centímetros de él.  
—Wao—se oyó decir.  
—Lo sé.  
Rió y entonces se acercó. Sus respiraciones chocaron y Malia acercó sus labios. Lo besó. Stiles le siguió, esperando volver a experimentar esa chispa que lo enamoró de ella. Ese sentimiento de atracción que sentía estando cerca.   
No sintió nada.  
Para empezar, su boca sabía al ponche amargo que sirvieron en el gimnasio, su saliva se sentía pegajosa en la boca de Stiles, y estaban tan poco sincronizados que, en una ocasión, sus dientes chocaron. Ella lo acorraló contra la pared, sus senos pegados al pecho de él; parecía estar asfixiándose. La apartó.  
—No puedo—le dijo.  
Ella seguía sonriendo, sólo que no con la misma emoción que tenía hace unos segundos— ¿Perdón?  
—No Malia, no puedo.  
Se apartó y se recostó en la puerta.  
Ahora ella no reía. Había una enorme línea de inexpresión en su cara— ¿Qué significa eso?  
La miró: sus ojos mostraban dolor pero, mayormente, confusión. Debía decírselo, no podía engañarla. Algo andaba mal, entre ellos, y con él. Se veía herida, eso es lo que el rechazo provoca. Tan frágil. Reunió valor suficiente, y lo dijo:  
—Tuve sexo con Derek.  
Uno, dos, tres, diez, cien, mil. Segundos que parecieron milenios. Nada. Ella no dijo nada.  
—Por eso te evitaba: me siento culpable. —siguió el—Nos acostamos, nos besamos, pero...— ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿«Fue un error?» el problema era que Stiles no lo sentía cómo uno.  
Malia pasó una mano por su cabello— ¿Por eso me evitabas?—él bajó la mirada— ¿Te acostaste con Derek? ¿MI primo Derek Hale?  
Ambos callaron. Bien, sonaba peor de lo que parecía. ¿Qué debía hacer? Pensó en un comentario sarcástico, pero estaría fuera del lugar. Muy, muy fuera del lugar.  
—Vete—le espetó ella, repentinamente.  
—Malia...—la agarró del brazo, pero se zafó.  
— ¡Lárgate!—su mirada estaba llena de ira. Sus ojos iluminados en un azul frio, que quemaba. Trató de cubrir su cuerpo con las manos, cómo si se sintiera total e incómodamente expuesta— Dios ¿Sabes lo culpable que me he sentido los últimos días? ¡Pensé que había hecho algo mal! ¡Algo malo que te había enfadado! Te busqué, pero escapabas de mí.  
— ¡Lo lamento!  
— ¡No importa! Me partí la cabeza pensando en qué demonios había fallado, mientras tú, tú... ¡Te revolcabas con Derek!  
Malia giró el pomo de la puerta y empujó a Stiles afuera. La cerró cuándo salió.  
— ¡Malia!—golpeó la puerta. Los globos del corredor empezaron a reventar uno a uno.   
Control.  
Control.  
Tenía que controlarse.  
Tragó una bocanada de aire y exhalo— ¿Malia?  
Todo quedó en silencio. Podía escuchar algo detrás de la puerta: un llanto. Malia estaba llorando. Eso lo hizo sentirse peor ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella había llorado? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Se suponía que él era su novio, debía protegerla y ayudarla, en vez de engañarla y herirla. Se sentía enfermo.   
Dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes escuchó:   
— ¡Eres un marica! ¡Eres un jodido marica!


	22. Me vuelves loco, el momento de mi vida.

Stiles estaba en el salón de Biología. Los asientos estaban volcados y el escritorio estaba quemado, producto de sus descontrolados poderes que lo habían prendido en llamas hace unos segundos.   
El peor día de la vida.   
Lydia lo odiaba, Malia lo odiaba, incluso Derek debía odiarlo ahora mismo.  
«¡Eres un marica! ¡Eres un jodido marica!»  
Quería tirar de su cabello hasta que se cayera de su cabeza. Era un cobarde, había engañado a su novia, y estaba dejando que Stuart se metiera en su cabeza. Lo estaba controlando, penetrando en sus pensamientos hasta manipularlos y hacer que Stiles hiciera lo que él deseara.   
Stuart estaba ganando.

***

—Bien. Ahora, piensa en un objeto, cualquiera—Deaton le indicó.  
El domingo por la tarde, estaban en el bosque entrenando a Stiles para que aprendiera a usar la magia.   
Pensó en el roble que tenía enfrente, un árbol de al menos tres metros y bastante grueso.   
— ¿Listo?—Stiles asintió—Bien. Ahora quémalo. Imagina que, lo que sea en que estás pensando, se enciende en llamas hasta que se desvanece.   
Perfecto. En su mente, Stiles vio un débil brasa, intensificó su pensamiento, y ésta se convirtió en una llama más fuerte, luego en enormes flamas que abrazaron el tronco y lo sumergieron en una columna de fuego creciente.  
Abrió los ojos y eso era lo que estaba pasando: el árbol se estaba quemando. El olor de la madera chamuscándose llenó sus fosas nasales. Estornudó.  
— ¡Genial!—Deaton palmeó su espalda—Aprendes rápido. Ahora apágalo. Repite el proceso, pero de manera inversa.   
Cerró los ojos, otra vez. Imaginaba el roble en llamas, y ahora apagándose. El fuego se minimizó, se volvió más y más pequeño, hasta que se extinguió. Al abrirlos, el árbol estaba apagado, la madera estaba carbonizada, pero apagada. Sólo había un detalle: veía pequeñas marcas de arañazos en el tronco.   
Deaton debió ver su expresión de confusión porque dijo: —No te preocupes, es un efecto secundario. Cómo dije, tu magia está conectada a las emociones y la naturaleza. Sí no estás concentrado del todo, aparecen algunos... defectos, como esas marcas de ahí. El punto es que...  
Se detuvo. Literalmente, se detuvo. De hecho, todo a su alrededor se había paralizado: una hoja levitaba tentativamente sobre el suelo, y el humo que desprendía el roble estaba plasmado cómo dedos fantasmales en el aire.   
—Lindo truco ¿No crees?—Stuart apareció a centímetros de su cara. Retrocedió. — ¿Entiendes que existen mejores profesores de magia que él, verdad?—señaló a Deaton.   
— ¿Qué quieres?... esta vez.  
— ¿Así es como recibes a tú doppelgänger? Esperaba más de ti—bufó—. Cómo sea, mi plan está casi completo, pero hay un pequeño detalle que aún me perturba.  
— ¿Y se supone que eso me importa porque...?   
—Escucha, niño: se trata de ti. Tú vida es mejor que la mía. Nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos, me han intentado asesinar un centenar de veces, y la persona a quién en verdad quiero de fija en otro. Una vida maravillosa ¿Verdad?   
—Supongo que los héroes merecemos una existencia más favorable a la de los villanos—espetó.   
La sonrisa se borró de su rostro por un momento, pero luego recuperó su postura—Cómo sea. Tienes un padre que te ama, amigos que se preocupan por ti, una novia que te quiere y ¡Oh! Un hombre-lobo-amante dispuesto a complacer tus deseos cuándo quieras.  
No pudo evitar sonreír un segundo al recordar la noche anterior que pasó con Derek, pero la sola mención de Malia, lo hizo sentirse enfermo.   
—Eres un idiota—culminó Stuart.  
— ¿Disculpa?  
—Es lo que eres ¿Crees que Derek se fijaría en ti, de la noche a la mañana, así como así?  
Pestañeó— ¿A qué te refieres?  
Stuart agarró sus manos— ¡El me besó!  
Pensó en el primer día, cuándo Derek le había exigido una explicación sobre porqué lo había besado.  
—Ya lo sabía.  
—Eso es lo que crees. Lo besé, sí, y sin embargo, con quién está, eres tú ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Será por mi extravagante carisma y encantadora personalidad?  
— ¡Ja!—echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada—. No. Enserio que eres idiota: la única razón por la que se fijó en ti, fue el beso. Nos besamos, y esa fue la chispa que prendió su curiosidad.  
Se soltó de su agarre.  
—Él pensó que yo era el querido Stiles Stilinski—continuó—. Piensa, o al menos pensaba, que te había besado a ti. Pero no ¡Me besó a MÍ!  
Stiles retrocedió. Sí sabía los detalles del beso, pero Derek sabía que había besado a Stuart ¿Verdad? Bueno, no lo sabía la primera noche que estuvo atrapado, pero ahora estaba al tanto ¡¿Verdad?!  
La hoja flotante tembló.   
—Se me acaba el tiempo—dijo Stuart—, lo que sea. Recuérdalo: Derek Hale está enamorado del pequeño Stiles sólo porque besó al gran Stuart. No lo olvides.   
Le guiñó un ojo. El tiempo volvió a correr y Stuart se desvaneció en una ráfaga de viento.

***

Desde entonces, estar con Derek no fue lo mismo. Sí lo que Stuart dijo era verdad, entonces todo lo que pasaron había sido una mentira.  
La puerta del salón se abrió y Derek entró.   
Stiles retrocedió, intentando alejarse, pero él lo miraba. Sólo lo miraba. Había alivio en su expresión.  
—Stiles—pronunció su nombre como si fuera una escultura de cristal: frágil y delicada. Como si fuese la palabra más hermosa del mundo, y su posesión más preciada. —Te encontré.  
Su corazón se encogió. Enserio era como si estuviesen alejados por más de mil años y apenas se hubieran reunido otra vez.  
Una voz le gritaba que se alejara de él, sus emociones estaban en él cielo. Con tanto descontrol podría prenderle fuego y matarlo. No quería pensar en eso.   
No quería alejarse. Corrió hacia él y saltó a sus brazos. Tenerlo cerca, eso era lo que deseaba. Sentirlo a él, su cuerpo, sus sentimientos. Quería a Derek Hale. Comenzó a llorar.  
—No puedo—le dijo con un hilo de voz—Derek, no puedo.  
Él lo apretó—Shh. Este bien. Éstas conmigo.  
Dejó llevarse por el momento. Quería detener el tiempo, cómo Stuart lo había hecho, y permanecer en éste momento para siempre. El momento de su vida.  
— ¿Sabes?—le dijo Derek al oído—Escuché una canción allá en el baile que me recordó a ti. No recuerdo muy bien, pero iba así:   
»Me vuelves loco, no puedo dormir—comenzó a cantar, susurrando la melodía en su odio. Sus labios pegados a su oreja—. Tú me emocionas, dependo de ti. Loco, pero se siente tan bien. Déjame tenerte un segundo más.   
Su voz gruesa sonaba rara al cantar y bastante desafinada, pero había sido la cosa más deliciosa que había escuchado nunca.  
Se separó y lo miró—Se llama Crazy, de Britney Spears ¿No es así?  
—Me da igual—le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
No aguanto más, agarró su nuca y pegó sus labios a los suyos. Anhelo, respeto, ternura y, más que todo, amor, así se sentía el beso. A la mierda Stuart. Derek lo quería a él: A Stiles. Se lo había demostrado, aquí y ahora. No fue la canción, no fue el beso. No sabía exactamente que había sido, pero lo sentía, el amor que ambos compartían. Había mucho tiempo para arreglar las cosas con Malia, éste era el momento de su vida. Ahí: en un salón oloroso a humo.   
Se sentía tan vivo.  
Se separó y atrapó la cara de Derek entre sus manos— ¡Lo lamento!—sollozó—Perdón por apartarte. Perdón, perdón, perdón...  
Derek cubrió la boca de Stiles con su mano—No quiero oírte decir que lo lamentas, otra vez.  
Sonrió, y volvieron a besarse.  
Se movían de una manera tan sincronizada, cómo si sus movimientos estuvieran programados, destinados a estar juntos.   
—Házmelo—le ordenó Stiles, cuándo se apartaron.   
— ¿Qué?  
—Aquí. No me importa, quiero hacerlo cómo la otra noche—se quitó el saco y lo arrojó al suelo.   
—B-bien—balbuceó.  
Derek comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Stiles. Uno. Dos. Tres. Uno a uno, los desabrochaba cómo una máquina.   
Iban a hacerlo, otra vez. Ahora mismo. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba para saber que Derek lo quería?  
Estaba llegando al final, cuando un ruido los interrumpió.   
— ¿Qué fue eso?—Derek se detuvo.  
—No lo sé. Algún estudiante ¿Tal vez? Sólo sigue—le dijo Stiles. El éxtasis era tan grande que no quería detenerse.   
Iba a comenzar otra vez, pero el sonido se hizo presente, de nuevo.   
Un rugido.   
—Viene del pasillo—inquirió Stiles.   
Ambos miraron a la puerta, y caminaron hacia la salida. El corredor estaba vacío. Un halo fantasmal lo rodeaba. Había demasiado silencio. El cabello de su nuca se erizó.  
Crack.  
Algo se rompió. No en el pasillo, más bien, en él. No un hueso, no un tendón. No lo sentía, pero sabía que algo se había roto.   
—El vínculo—susurró, más para sí que para Derek.   
Entonces lo vio: al final del pasillo, un animal de ojos rojos apareció. Se veía salvaje y descontrolado. Miró a Derek, quién tenía una mirada extraña. La bestia rugió otra vez. Lo observó bien, y se dio cuenta de algo: no era exactamente un animal. Tenía ropa, además de una forma humanoide, pero su boca desprendía espuma; con rabia. Sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro.  
—Es Scott—dijo por fin Derek.  
Se acercó y la luz iluminó su rostro. Definitivamente era él. Pero se veía muy diferente, casi poseído. Enseñó los dientes, justo antes de correr hacia ellos con las garras abiertas y los colmillos listos para desgarrar su carne.


	23. Carrie (2015)

No supo por qué lo hizo. Pudo correr, pudo usar la magia para parar a Scott, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue abotonar la camisa que Derek le había desabrochado hace unos segundos.   
Antes de poder hacer otra cosa, Scott ya estaba sobre Stiles. Cayó de espaldas al piso y usó sus manos para alejar la enorme mandíbula del hombre lobo fuera de su cara. La espuma caía sobre su rostro. El cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que estaba dándose por vencido.   
Una onda invisible se expandió, y Scott salió volando por los aires, terminando en el otro extremo del corredor. Derek ayudó a Stiles para levantarse.  
—Está hipnotizado—declaró—. Míralo.   
Ahora chocaba su cabeza contra el muro de manera frenética. Desgarró su propia camisa hasta hacerla jirones.  
— ¡Scott!—Stiles llamó—. ¿Qué pasa, Scott?  
La bestia (Llamarle Scott parecía inapropiado) lo miró. Sus ojos tenían un brillo psicótico. Quería destrozarlos, matarlos. No era su amigo.   
Los ojos de Derek brillaron—Llama a los demás. Tienen que evacuar todo el lugar. Tal vez...  
El animar volvió a atacar, dirigiéndose a Derek, ésta vez. Alzó sus garras y arañó el pecho su pecho. Gritó. Stiles trató de pensar en algo ¿Un hechizo? ¿Qué había dicho Deaton? Todo su entrenamiento parecía haberse borrado de su cerebro.   
«Necesitas un Grimorio para hechizos especiales.»,  
Grimorio ¡Un Grimorio! ¡No tenía un maldito Grimorio! Mal momento. Sí el vínculo de verdad estaba roto, podía morir sin que Stuart lo hiciera... Stuart ¡Claro!  
—Stuart controla a Scott—dijo en voz alta.   
Se giró hacia Derek.  
—Mal momento para pensar. ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!—exclamó el hombre lobo.   
Ciertamente, la necesitaba: Bestia estaba lanzando zarpazos descontroladamente, mientras Derek retrocedía. Tenía varias heridas en sus brazos y piernas, sin hablar del enorme corte que cruzaba su abdomen. Podía ver que Derek no tenía intención de lastimar a su atacante. Se veía cómo Scott, pero no era él. No era.   
Ok. Necesitaba controlarse. Pensó en la onda que había creado hace segundos. Necesitaba un impulso. Extendió sus manos, una onda, «grande y potente», se repetía en la mente. Uno, dos, y...   
Derek y Bestia se apretaron sus respectivos oídos. El primero gritaba, mientras que el segundo soltaba sonidos indescifrables de su garganta. ¿Él estaba haciendo eso? Ciertamente, no era una onda. Ambos cayeron de rodillas, y se retorcían sin parar. Sea lo que fuere que estaba haciendo, hizo que Bestia se desmayara en el piso. Espuma todavía salía de entre sus colmillos.   
Esperó un momento, pensando en que tal vez Derek también caería inconsciente, pero él sólo se destapó las orejas y respiraba agitadamente. Corrió hacia él, con cuidado de no perturbar a Bestia, h se arrodilló a su lado.   
— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó abrazándolo. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo. — ¿Yo hice eso?  
Derek parecía perplejo, no respondió pero asintió.   
—Lo lamento—le dijo, apretándolo contra sí, aún con más fuerza.   
—N-no importa. Está bien, está bien—le susurró. Se levantaron y miraron al cuerpo tumbado en el piso. Derek continuó—: Será mejor que lo saquemos de aquí.  
—Podemos ir con Deaton.  
—Perfecto. Pero tienes que hacer algo, primero.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Busca a Stuart. Todo se está saliendo de control. Encuéntralo, y llévalo a la veterinaria tan rápido como puedas. Yo me encargo de Scott.  
Debía decirle algo ¿Un discurso de despedida? ¿Qué no iba a separarse de él? ¿Qué lo quería? Derek tomó la iniciativa y lo besó tiernamente en sus labios.   
No era un beso de adiós, de hecho, no había nada en él excepto cariño. Lo besaba porque podía y eso le encantaba.  
—Te quiero—le afirmó antes de cargar el cuerpo de Bestia sobre sus brazos y desaparecer al final del pasillo.

El gimnasio estaba oscuro. Cuándo Stiles llegó, las luces estaban apagadas. Todas. Sólo era un enorme espacio negro, no podía ver nada. Las puertas se cerraron con un golpe, y una voz flotó en la oscuridad:  
— ¡Bienvenido, mi querida sombra!  
Una a una, las luces volvieron a luces volvieron a la vida, dañando sus ojos e iluminando cada rincón. Stuart estaba parado en el centro del escenario. Todas las mesas estaban volcadas, había vasos con su contenido derramado en el suelo, todos los adornos estaban rotos, y los globos azules ahora eran negros. La nieve falsa tenía manchas rojas en ella. Stiles no quería si quiera pensar en qué era.   
El impecable Baile de Invierno, se había convertido en un Baile post-apocalíptico.   
Pero eso no era lo que le sorprendía, más bien, el hecho de que todos los estudiantes presentes lo estuvieran mirándolo inmóviles, lo espantaba más. Cada persona presente (Incluso los profesores que debían supervisar la jornada) estaba observando a Stiles. Era como si lo miraran y a su vez, no lo hicieran. Todos acomodados en filas, obstruyendo su paso al escenario.  
Hipnotizados.  
—Ahora es cuando el Baile de Invierno, se convierte en el Baile de Infierno—vociferó a través del micrófono.

Derek arrastraba el cuerpo de Scott fuera de la escuela. Sabía que el Sheriff había venido con ellos, lo había visto estacionado cerca del edificio cuándo buscaba a Stiles. ¿Estaba detrás o al frente? No lo recordaba y no podía verlo por ningún lado.   
En la noche, los grillos tocaban su melodía y los sapos croaban en sincronía.  
El plan era darle al Sheriff el cuerpo de Scott, y largarse para ayudar a Stiles.  
Encontró la patrulla a un costado de la construcción. No veía el interior y las luces estaban apagadas. Corrió hacia ella, pero al llegar, sintió un frío extremo. Algo no iba bien. De cerca, podía ver que las ventanas estaban abajo y del interior expulsaba un vaho gélido, parecían extraños tentáculos escurriéndose por fuera del vehículo.  
— ¿Sheriff?—preguntó.   
Tal vez no era lo más inteligente para decir, no luego de que él le disparara en el pecho por tener sexo con su único hijo; pero, de nuevo, algo no iba bien.  
Estiró la mano para abrir la puerta, teniendo cuidado de que el cuerpo de Scott no cayera al piso. Antes de poder hacerlo, una mano tapó su boca y nariz.   
Su respiración se obstruyó, sintió que sus brazos perdían fuerza y soltaban al Scott. Trató de luchar, pero todo lo que vio fue oscuridad.

Stiles miró a Stuart. Se veía arrogante y poderoso sobre la enorme tarima, cómo si solo su presencia opacara a la de Stiles.   
Enserio que le molestaba.   
Los altavoces reventaron, y se prendieron en llamas. El fuego alcanzó las cortinas cerca de los aparatos, en un segundo, el techo ya estaba en llamas. La alarma de humo gritó y los aspersores comenzaron a rociar el agua sobre sus cabezas. El fuego no se apagó.  
— ¡Genial!—Stuart aplaudió—. El ambiente perfecto.   
En un segundo, todas las personas estaban empapadas.  
—Stuart, estás rebosando tus límites.  
—No Stiles. Todo esto—señaló todo el lugar—, es apenas una pizca de lo que puedo hacer—esperó un segundo y luego se corrigió—. Lo que podemos hacer.   
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
No respondió. En vez de eso, una persona apareció tras él, una mujer. Se paró junto a Stuart, su postura tenía un aire de arrogancia muy conocida. Casi se ahogó de la impresión.  
—Buenas noches, Stiles—saludó Jennifer Blake.  
Sus piernas temblaron, pero se ordenó que debía mantenerse firme. Mostrar debilidad lo pondría en desventajas.  
—Jennifer... p-pero estás muerta—pronuncio difícilmente.  
Ella se recargó sobre Stuart—Que bueno que lo digas, es una historia interesante, pero no hay tiempo. ¿Stuart?  
—Tiene razón—dijo, poniendo su boca cerca del micrófono, a pesar de que los altavoces habían explotado. Las llamas del lugar les daban una apariencia diabólica a ambos; incluso detrás de los lentes, Stiles podía ver la emoción en los ojos de Stuart—. Muy bien, empecemos ¡Una pierna arriba!  
Todos los chicos levantaron una pierna, sincronizada mente. Incluso parecía ensayado.  
—Perfecto—miró a Stiles. — ¿Sabes qué tengo aquí?—preguntó mostrando una corona dorada que Stiles no había notado antes. En el centro tenía un gran óvalo blanco. Stiles se negó a responder— Bien, si no lo sabes, es la corona del Rey. El Rey del baile. Y ese, querido doble, serás tú.  
Extendió la corona sobre el montón de cabezas bajo él. ¿Quería que fuera y la tomara? Definitivamente no iba a hacer eso. Jennifer miraba impaciente, pero Stiles no se movió.  
— ¿Cuál es la trampa? ¿Van a atacarme cuándo suba por ella?  
Ambos rieron—Eres muy gracioso ¿Sabes? Incluso me hace reconsiderar si matarte sería la mejor opción—dijo Jennifer.  
—Pero claro que lo es—siguió Stuart—. Escucha, hace una semana, me partía el cerebro pensando una manera perfecta para matarte, pero Jennifer me dio una mejor idea ¿Por qué gastar energía asesinándote, si puedes hacerlo tú sólo?   
— ¿Perdón?  
—Ésta linda corona está totalmente hecha de plástico... excepto por éste lindo punto blanco—señaló el lugar—. Es una piedra de cuarzo puro. Material necesario para arrebatar tus habilidades.  
Tardó un momento en procesar todo.  
— ¿Quieres que me quite yo mismo, mis poderes?  
—Básicamente—salió Jennifer.   
—No. No lo haré ¿Por qué no me matas y ya?  
— ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? Eres descendiente de Las brujas de Salem. Será más fácil si no tienes magia—respondió Stuart.  
—Cómo sea, no lo haré.  
—Esperaba que dijeras eso. Verás: mientras hablábamos, estos chicos—señaló a todas las personas frente a él, todavía con la pierna levantada—se han cansado. Quién baje una pierna, será matado por él—señaló un rincón dónde Liam estaba parado, con sus ojos brillando—, ella—apuntó a Kira, también con rostro de psicópata—y ella—Malia lo observaba desde otro punto—. Si no te entregas, uno a uno, se cansarán y tus amigos los matarán. 

Stuart miraba a Stiles desde el escenario ¡Estaba ganando! Después de tanto trabajo, por fin sentía que hacía algo bien. Hipnotizar a Malia para que sacara a Stiles del gimnasio mientras preparaba todo, había sido tan fácil, y cuando volvió tan destrozada, no fue complicado manipularla. Ahora ella, Scott, Kira y Liam, sus mejores amigos, estaban en su contra.  
—Tic, toc—le dijo.   
Una chica en la multitud, tembló y dejó caer su pierna al piso. Observó cómo Liam se ponía en marcha: sus ojos se encendieron y corrió con las garras extendidas hasta la muchacha. Ella gritó, pero eso no detuvo a Liam.  
— ¡No!—exclamó Stiles.  
Liam se abalanzó, mordió a la muchacha, rasguñó todo su cuerpo. Apretaba la carne entre sus dientes y tiraba hacia atrás para arrancarla. Nadie se movió. Sólo Stiles intentó pararlo.   
—No lo haría si fuera tú—le dijo, cuando tuvo su atención continuó—, si perturbas su hipnosis, al momento de salir del trance, tú amigo podría despertar con algunos... problemas. Psicológicos, para ser precisos.  
Stiles paró.   
Liam también se detuvo, la chica estaba hecha pedazos, literalmente. El hombre lobo tenía la boca pintada de rojo carmesí, incluso podía ver trozos de carne entre los colmillos.  
—Perfecto, ¿Ahora sí quieres colaborar?—preguntó Jennifer. — ¡Oh! Y antes de que lo olvide, mira quién está allí—señaló una cabeza pelirroja que sobresalía de entre la multitud—. No quieres ver que Lydia muera otra vez, ¿Verdad?  
En su interior, estaba riendo a carcajadas. Stiles se veía tan perdido. Lydia parecía cansada, podía apostar en que ella sería la próxima en rendirse. ¿Poderes o amigos? Una decisión difícil.  
— ¡Bien! Está bien—Stiles alzó los brazos—. Te doy mi magia, pero sácalos del trance.  
—No, no. Primero, dame lo que quiero.  
Bajó la mirada, derrotado. ¡Estaba pasando! Stiles serpenteó a través de cada persona en la muchedumbre. Se detuvo un momento junto a Lydia, y le acarició la mejilla. Desde allí, podía ver una gota de sudor en la frente de la pelirroja. Adorable, pero patético. Rodó los ojos.  
Con una lentitud extrema, subió los peldaños hasta llegar junto a ellos.  
—Felicidades Stiles Stilinski: eres el rey del Baile de Infierno—le dijo cuándo estuvo frente a él.   
El fuego a su alrededor creaba una escenografía perfecta: ya había consumido la mitad del gimnasio. Para cuándo Stiles perdiera sus poderes, él y Jennifer ya estarían muy muy lejos; además, su maldición sólo sería un mal recuerdo ¿Qué importaban sus padres biológicos? ¿Qué importaba si la persona a quien de verdad quería no lo quisiera a él? Tenía a Jennifer, y, pronto, sus poderes de brujo estarían restaurados.   
Levantó la corona. Stiles tragó saliva. Ambos lo hicieron, de hecho. Había tanto calor, que todos sudaban a la velocidad en que una fuente expulsaba agua.   
Uno.   
Dos.   
Tres.   
Cuándo estuvo a punto de poner la corona, Stiles atrapó sus muñecas e hizo que el objeto resbalara de sus manos. Le dio un empujón y casi cae del escenario. Sus lentes se resbalaron de su rostro. Corrió a buscar el pedazo de plástico, pero su doppelgänger estaba muy cerca. Se lanzó sobre él y cayeron al suelo. Stuart lo golpeó en la mandíbula, pero Stiles le devolvió el golpe. Agarró el cuello de su camisa, lo sacudió y agarro su cabeza mientras la estrellaba contra el piso.   
— ¿Por qué debería dejarte vivir?—le preguntó Stiles. Su boca estaba sangrando—. El vínculo está roto. Puedo matarte, si quiero.  
Acercó su rostro al de él—No puedes. Sólo yo puedo romper el vínculo. Si muero, los idiotas de ahí abajo quedarán así, para siempre.   
La sonrisa en el rostro de Stiles se esfumó.  
—Muy tarde—dijo Jennifer, antes de patear con fuerza la cabeza de Stiles.   
El chico cerró los ojos y quedó inmóvil. Stuart se levantó, y limpió un poco de sangre que chorreaba su nariz.   
—Buen trabajo—le dijo a Jennifer. Ella sonrió.   
Ahí estaba: Stiles el brujo-todo-poderoso, desmayado en el suelo. Demasiado fácil para ser verdad. No esperó un segundo más, sacó una daga que traía consigo desde su llegada a Beacon Hills, la llamaba Carrie, porque causaba un dolor infernal al ser enterrada en el cuerpo de una víctima.  
Stuart alzó a Carrie en el aire, y la bajó con velocidad hasta el corazón de Stiles. Por un segundo, abrió los ojos y su boca formó una enorme O; luego, su cuerpo cedió y se relajó. Sacó a Carrie.   
Lo había hecho.   
Al fin, luego de una larga semana, había matado a Stiles. Lo vio una vez más: la sangre brotaba de dónde había clavado su daga, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero apagados; una mano se extendía a su costado, con todos los dedos estirados. La mancha de sangre se expandí más y más en la camisa blanca; de hecho, un charco se estaba formando bajo su espalda ¿Los brujos se desangraban tan rápido? No importaba.   
—Está hecho—le dijo Jennifer, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. — ¡Lo hiciste!  
—Lo hicimos—corrigió. Todavía sin apartar la vista del cadáver.   
Esperó sentir esa oleada de poder que experimentó cuando asesinó a su manada. Un poder que empezaba en el centro, y se expandía por todo el cuerpo. Un poder único y embriagador. Pasó un segundo, luego dos, después tres.   
Nada.  
Miró a Jennifer, quién debió darse cuenta de lo que pasaba porque preguntó: — ¿Algún problema?,  
—No ciento nada.  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¡No siento nada! No siento la energía. Nada.   
Repentinamente, se sentía muy sofocado.   
—Está bien, Stuart. Calma. Tal vez tarde unos minutos: Stiles era el doppelgänger, su fuerza era mayor, puede que...  
— ¡No Jennifer! No entiendes, esto no debería estar pasando.   
Un chico en la multitud dejó caer su pierna, y Malia saltó hacia él.  
—Bu-bueno, puede que necesitemos sólo unos segundos más, podemos...  
Una ráfaga polar penetró por las ventanas. Literalmente, un viento tan poderoso que apagó todas las llamas. Stuart se abrazó a sí mismo. Ahora hacía mucho frío. Su respiración y la de Jennifer podían verse en el aire. Caía nieve desde el techo. Nieve real.   
—Eres un idiota—alguien dijo desde la entrada. Los dos voltearon, y a Stuart le dieron unas náuseas terribles—. No va a funcionar. Stiles no era tu Doppelgänger.   
Y luego, lo que dijo, lo dejó perplejo:  
—Era tú hermano gemelo.


	24. Epílogo.

La misma cara. El mismo cabello. Los mismos ojos. El chico que acababa de aparecer, era idéntico a él. Una vez más, Stuart sintió cómo sus piernas fallecían.  
«Era tú hermano gemelo»  
No. Era imposible.  
— ¿Qué?—preguntó el chico— ¿Nunca has visto a un Sluagh en persona?  
Jennifer estaba pálida, cuándo el muchacho la miró, ahogó un grito.  
—Te conozco—le dijo, apuntándola—Eres la chica que reviví en el Nemeton—agregó, sonriendo. — ¿F-fuiste tú?—le preguntó ella, en un tono apenas audible.  
La nieve ya había llenado el piso, y Stuart tenía un montón atascada en el cabello ¿Caía nieve en California?  
El chico hizo una reverencia—El mismo. —Luego miró a las personas hipnotizadas— ¡A dormir!—les gritó. Todas se derrumbaron en el suelo.  
— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?—le preguntó Stuart. —Sólo yo puedo ordenarles.  
—Parece que ya no. —Cambió su mirada al cuerpo de sangrante de Stiles. — ¿De quién fue la maravillosa idea de matar a mi doppelgänger?  
Jennifer miró a Stuart. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Él se adelantó y dijo:  
— ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella lo hizo!—gritó mientras la apuntaba.  
Los ojos de Jennifer se abrieron. Se veía traicionada, pero muy asustada. El chico comenzó a aplaudir.  
—Muy bien hecho, linda. Me ahorraste tiempo—el rostro de ella se relajó.  
Jennifer miró a Stuart de una manera malvada y llena de coraje «Jódete» decía su mirada.  
En un segundo, el chico desapareció y reapareció frente a Jennifer. Hizo un puchero.  
—Pero me temo que necesitaba a Stiles vivo. Resucitarte fue una total pérdida de tiempo—le dijo. Stuart apenas lo vio, ocurrió a la velocidad de un rayo el muchacho rodeó el cuello de ella con sus manos y con sólo un movimiento, lo partió.  
Hizo un sonido de crack, y el cuerpo de Jennifer se derrumbó en el suelo. Ahora todos estaban inconscientes o muertos; solos él y el chico.  
El miedo lo invadió— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!  
Tardó a penas un momento en responder—Tú verdadero doppelgänger—extendió su mano hacia él y mostró sus dientes puntiagudos—Soy Aved, pero puedes llamarme Dave.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron un momento para leer mi historia. Aprecio cada voto y leo cada comentario, enserio. Tal vez no fue el final más épico, pero me gustó el resultado. Me divertí escribiéndola, y eso es lo importante. Pero sobre todo, me llenó de satisfacción saber que había personas a las que le gustaba lo que hacía. Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos. 
> 
> CollinsShepard.
> 
> PD: Marcos ¿Sabes que todo esto es por ti, cierto? Gracias por apoyarme. Hermanos Sterek.


End file.
